Killed in Action
by Reina Valeria Nox
Summary: He kissed her back and then pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will. Forever."
1. Dying song

As the smoke began to clear Jason Lee Scott looked out through blurry and painful vision. A low groan escaped his lips as he stared up at the unforgiving grey sky and realized he was laying on the ground and unmorphed from his ranger form. What was left of his red t-shirt clung to his torso with a sticky moisture he assumed was his own blood. At least he hoped it was his own. Judging from the burning radiating across his chest from pec to hip, it had to be. "Oh god," he thought, he was bleeding out. The sudden realization of this caused a wave of panic to sweep over him. "G…guys!" He yelled in a voice that was not his own.

He heard another set of groans. Judging from the proximity and tone, they had to be from Kim. She was the one standing closest to him when the blast struck them. He felt slightly relieved, it meant she was alive, but he had no way of knowing how badly injured she was, given he was paralyzed on his back. He couldn't even accurately judge his own condition, though he was certain it was grave. "Kim?" He asked softly, craning his neck to the side, trying in vain to see her. His vision was so blurry he wasn't sure he could make her out anyway.

"Jase?" He heard movement. Scrapping sounds along the ground that grew louder until he felt the heat of another human body close to his own. "Oh my god, Jase." He could just barely make out her features as his vision began to clear. He saw her reach for what remained of her pink blouse and heard the screech of fabric giving way. She tore away her shirt and pressed the cleanest part of the fabric against his torso. He groaned at the sting. "Sorry." She muttered. He looked down and saw blood caked on her hands and between her fingers. He wondered if it was all his.

"You…Are you okay?" He asked, trying to fight his way through the fogginess in his brain caused by both the blood loss and the fact that his head had bounced off the stone linden ground a good number of times. His vision was almost completely clear by now and he could see that her face and torso were cake with blood and dirt. She had an open gash across one cheek and her shoulder was turning a sickly purple color.

"My knee is pretty thrashed. I can't stand." She admitted, glancing down at her leg. Blood and dirt were smeared from her thigh to her ankle, and fresh blood poured from the gash at the base of her knee, which was turned at an odd angle. "It's broken." She said after a moment.

"What about the others?" Jason groaned as he clamped her bloody shirt down on his stomach, struggling to raise his shoulders from the ground. She gripped his bicep and helped him lift his torso from the damp earth. With his vision clear he could see that his wound was not as severe as he first thought. It had not cut deep enough into his skin to cause damage to internal organs, but it was deep enough that if he didn't find some way to staunch the bleeding, he'd be in trouble, though he had a few hours.

"Careful. Careful." Both he and Kim groaned in pain as Jason got to his feet, a little unsteady, but at least his legs worked. He hauled Kim to her feet and threw her good arm across his shoulders. Her other shoulder had been violently wrenched from its socket, at least that's what he figured from the degree and severity of bruising that blanketed her pale skin.

"I can't feel this arm." She admitted to him when they were partially stable in an upright position. He gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her cling to him as he tried to get at his communicator. Unfortunately his was smashed. Kim groaned softly, trying and failing to lift the injured arm that held her own communicator until Jason reached out and gently pulled at her wrist to reach the device. He struck one of the buttons and mumbled softly into it.

"Zordon? This is Jason."

"Jason. Are you alright?" Came the dramatic but serious and concerned voice of their leader.

"No. I'm bleeding pretty bad." He grunted. "My communicator is smashed, I'm using Kim's. Her shoulder is really bad and her knee is broken. We need help trying to find the others."

"Don't exhaust yourself, Jason. You and Kimberly must teleport to the Command Center for immediate medical attention, no doubt Rita will soon discover that you are still alive and attempt to come after you again."

"Zordon, we need to at least try to find the others. We can't just leave them here, especially if they're hurt badly." Came Kim's strained voice as she clung to Jason's shoulder for support.

"Very well. I will have Alpha send a signal to the other rangers' communicators; however you must not put yourselves at risk for further injury in trying to locate them. Teleport here as soon as possible."

"We will, Zordon." Came Jason's reply. He and Kim looked around at the rubble, trying to catch even the smallest glimpse of their friends. "Zack? Billy?" Jason yelled out.

"Trini? Tommy?" The weight of revelation had finally started to crash down upon Kim and she heaved a small sob into Jason's shoulder. He tucked her head under his chin as he held her up, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her from collapsing. The pain was starting to affect both of them very rapidly and they silently prayed that they would be able to locate their friends.

The beeping of a different communicator caught both of their attention. It was faint, but they both heard it and snapped their heads toward the left, peering into the ruins for some indication of whose it might be. "You stay here. I'll be right back." Jason told her, gently moving her form off his own and unto the ground. When she was sitting down, he took careful steps toward the noise. He was still shaky on his feet and he hoped to God his friend was not trapped. There was no way he could move anything heavy in the state he was in.

As he got closer he could hear a soft whimper coming from behind a large rock. From the tone he knew it was male and he racked his brain, trying to figure out which ranger had been standing in that particular direction. "Billy?" He asked finally as he reached the rock and dropped to one knee.

"Jason?" The blue ranger stared up at him with shattered glasses. He was laying on his side, most of his navy colored sweatshirt had been burned away, revealing a badly scorched and bruised body. Blood stains cris-crossed his jeans, and he groaned when Jason reached out to try and get a feel of his injuries. "I do believe they are merely superficial cuts. The dermis of my posterior thoracic seems to be where the most grievous damage is located." The red ranger raised an eyebrow and Billy merely winced. "My back has third degree burns." He translated himself for once. "And I hit my head and have only just recently regained consciousness."

Jason nodded once and reached his hand out toward Billy. "Can you stand?" He asked softly, beginning to feel dizzy again. The other ranger nodded slowly, placing his palms against the earth and pulling himself up unto his feet. Both men moaned in pain as they took a few steps back to where Kimberly was waiting. "Billy's burned." The red ranger told her, helping her to her feet once again.

"But otherwise I seemed to have sustained far less severe injuries then you two have." The blue ranger added, surveying the wounds of his two teammates, he frowned as he noticed Jason's lacerated stomach, and the pink ranger's badly damaged knee and shoulder. "You two need medical attention, now."

"We know, but we still don't know where Trini, Zack, and Tommy are." Kim told him, once again supporting herself against Jason's shoulder. Her pain level had gone up significantly in the last few minutes and she was trying to hold in the mind-numbing sensations that radiated through her limbs. "We have to find them."

"I'll find them. You two teleport back to the Command Center." Billy assured her. He met Jason's gaze and a nod passed between them. "I'll find them, Jase." The red ranger finally relented, and he and Kim disappeared in red and pink sparks.

Once they reached the Command Center, Kimberly fainted dead away unto the floor, pain finally rendering her into unconsciousness. Jason gripped the nearest surface, feeling faint himself as Alpha hurried over to them, scanner in hand. "Her first." Jason told the robot, pointing to his fallen teammate. He closed his eyes and tried to will away the dizziness as he listened to the noise from the medical scanner in Alpha's hand. "Well?" He asked, opening his eyes with a slight wince.

"She'll recover. It will take some time because of the severity of her broken knee and the tearing that occurred when her shoulder was dislocated, but I see no indication of long-term disability." He nodded as Alpha began to run the scanner over him. The results didn't surprise him; the gash across his torso was severe but not life-threatening, at least, not with proper treatment. The trauma to the back of his head was minimal though he was going to have one helluva headache for days.

As Alpha finished the scan of Jason, blue lights appeared and Billy stepped out with an unconscious Trini in his arms. "She's has cranial bleeding." He announced. Jason gave him a sharp look and he swallowed heavily. "I mean, her head is bleeding. And she has a couple of broken bones, including a couple ribs, I think." With Jason's help he gently set her down on the floor beside Kim, who had yet to regain consciousness.

"What about Zack and Tommy?" The red ranger asked as Alpha began to scan Trini to confirm Billy's diagnosis. The blue ranger hesitated for a long moment, watching as his leader realized what had happened. As Jason moved closer to him he realized that his friend had been crying. "Did you find them?" He asked, his dark eyes suddenly filled with tears. Billy nodded.

"You must bring them here." Came Zondon's voice, low and sad as he glanced at his fallen warriors.

"Is there any hope of reviving them?" Jason asked softly as tears began to stream down his face. He had known Zack since they were small children, and Tommy was his best friend. When Zordon didn't answer, the red ranger broke down into uncontrollable sobs, grabbing his injured stomach and sliding down against the wall.

"Billy, Alpha, take Trini and Kimberly to their chambers and begin treating them. Jason. I know this loss affects you very deeply, but nevertheless, you are seriously injured and need Alpha and Billy's medical attention. There will be time to grieve when you are stronger."

The words of his leader were little comfort, but something inside Jason nevertheless insisted that Zordon was correct. He willed his sobs to quiet as he slowly stood up. He walked over and lifted the pink ranger into his arms, not caring the effort to do so had caused the forming clots to burst and his wound began to bleed more profusely. "I'm putting Kim in my chamber. I want to be there when she wakes up. I want to be the one to tell her." She would need him when the time came, he knew how deeply she loved Tommy and this news would shake her to the very core.

He laid her down gently in his bed, checking to make sure she was comfortable before pulling off what was left of his t-shirt and glancing at his wounds in the mirror. Whatever it was that had kept him on his feet until that point gave way and he collapsed onto the floor. Billy rushed in at that moment and helped him up unto the spare bed. He opened the medical kit and began pulling out various items. "No." Jason protested. "Help her first." He gestured to Kim and pushed Billy's hands away.

Billy grabbed unto his wrists and held them firm."Jase. Stop fighting me, okay?" The expression on the blue ranger's face was extremely serious and Jason reluctantly let his arms drop to his sides. Billy started doing something to his stomach that stung and it took him a few seconds before he realized he was cleaning out the gash. "It's gonna need a couple stitches." He told him, cleaning the blood and dirt from his skin. At this point Jason couldn't care less.

"Just do whatever you have to do." He told his teammate. Billy filled two syringes and sat one aside. He began to inject the other into various sites along the wound. "That lidocaine burns." The red ranger told his friend calmly. He felt incredibly numb and it had nothing to do with the drug Billy was shooting into his skin.

"Just going in or does it still burn?" Billy asked automatically, in case Jason was having a reaction to the numbing agent.

"Just going in." He answered seriously, not wanting to disturb the young scientist. He nodded and proceeded to thread a needle with surgical stitches. "Make sure they're tight, Billy. You know me."

A smile appeared across the young man's face as he caught a glimmer of the old Jason. He nodded in affirmation and proceeded with the stitches. Jason was by definition tough, hardened years before they became rangers. Billy never knew the true reason, though he suspected that it was the sudden death of his mother during his childhood that molded Jason into the lethal fighting force. He knew Jason's father, and for Jason to be anything but tough and deadly would be a shock. And it was no shock that Jason lay perfectly still on the bed, even after 62 stitches littered his skin from under his left pec, across the perfectly chiseled six-pack abs down to the top of his right hip. It would be an impressive scar; one Jason would carry for the rest of his life.

After he finished the final stitch he bandaged over his handiwork and helped Jason to sit up so he could wrap an ace bandage around his ribs. "Guess showering is gonna be interesting the next couple of days, huh?"

"More like nonexistent. You get those stitches wet and I won't use the lidocaine next time." He threatened. Jason cracked a smirk as he picked up the second syringe and moved back over to his leader.

"What's that for?" Jason asked as he poped the covering off the needle and flicked the barrel.

"It's an antibiotic."

"Oh." Was the only sound he made, followed swiftly by "Ow." As the blue ranger jabbed the needle deep into his bicep. Even before the needle was removed he realized Billy hadn't been completely honest. His eyes felt heavy and his muscles relaxed by themselves. "Damn you." He cussed as Billy pushed him down unto his back. "Fuckin kill you." He muttered.

"You're welcome. Sleep Jason, you'll feel better when you wake up." Once he was certain the red ranger was unconscious, Billy moved away from the spare bed and over to the one that was occupied by the severely injured Kim. He gave her morphine to make sure she didn't wake up while he reset her knee and put her shoulder back in place.

By the time she was bandaged and medicated, he was exhausted and hadn't even tended to his own injuries yet. He checked on Trini, finding Alpha long since complete with tending to her wounds. She was either still unconscious from before or sleeping, but at least she showed no signs of being in pain. He returned to the main room of the Command Center, only to be sent to his chambers by Zordon who promised to send Alpha in to tend to his back.

As he walked down the dimly lit hallway, he couldn't help but stop in the doorway to Tommy's room. The walls were a light green and posters of martial artists were scattered across the room. The desklight in the corner was still on, illuminating the pages of Tommy's biology book. His green bookbag hung over the corner of his chair, as if waiting for its owner to pick it up. Billy breath caught in his throat when he realized he never would.

The bed in the opposite corner held Tommy's broken body. Alpha had laid the boy down on his back, as if he was only sleeping, though the burns and cuts would obviously indicate otherwise, especially the fatal wound on his chest that had punctured his heart and the dried blood spilling out from his lips. Billy had closed the green ranger's eyes himself, finding him already dead on the battle field. His morpher and communicator lay on his chest as a respect to the fallen warrior. Tommy's powers could not be transferred, they were his and his alone, and so with Tommy the green ranger had died as well.

As hard as it was for Billy to pass Tommy's quarters, Zack's were impossible. The black ranger had been alive when he found him, and he had held his friend in his arms as his lungs gave out and his heart failed. Try as he might, the blue ranger could not bring himself to enter the blackened room, just the sight of the map of Africa, that Zack had proudly hung on the wall the day after they became rangers was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He could not enter that room and instead he ran, down to the end of the hall and into the room painted blue and cluttered with failed experiments and random parts.

Billy threw himself on the bed and sobbed for what seemed like hours.


	2. Damaged hearts

In his mind he heard the alarm going off. It started faint and then grew louder and louder. He struggled against the force of sleep, fighting to be released from its hold, until he finally succeeded. Opening his eyes he blinked several times before attempting to sit up. His abdomen throbbed and the pain almost knocked him back down again, but he wouldn't allow it. He knew what that alarm meant, and it was far worse than attack by Rita.

Hauling himself to his feet, and using the wall for support, Jason made his way down the hall. The room designated for the yellow ranger was only three doors down from his and he avoided the room next to his like the plague as he limped toward the sound of the alarm. As he reached the doorway he peered inside, finding Billy and Alpha working furiously by Trini's bed. "What's going on?" He asked, his mouth was dry and his voice came out hoarse. Alpha was blocking Trini from his sight. He and Billy continued to do whatever they were doing for a few long moments and then abruptly just stopped. He saw Billy drop a pair of paddles unto the side of the bed in a way that displayed utter defeat. Or failure. Jason's brain couldn't quite register was had been going on. The blue ranger finally looked up at him. His face was full of panic and his eyes were misty. "What happened?" Jason asked, this time with more force as he straightened up against the pain and took a step into the room.

"We...we tried everything we could." Jason took several steps into the room and almost shoved Alpha out of the way. He dropped to the ground when he saw his yellow ranger, her eyes closed, her skin void of all color. There was tube sticking out of her mouth. Her shirt was opened, leaving her chest fully exposed. He could see significant bruising that was very fresh; indicating someone had tried CPR recently. The alarm had long since stopped, the monitor showing no cardiac rhythm. Paddles lay abandoned at her side on the bed and there was used needle on the table. "She was just…her heart just wouldn't start again." Billy crossed his arms over his chest and put his face in his hand, wet tears sliding down his face. After a moment he stared up at the lights.

"Oh Trini. Oh baby." Jason cooed softly, dropping to his knees beside her. He reached over and brushed back a strain of her black hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry Trini." He bit his lip even as fresh tears slid down his face. "Oh god." He whispered, burying his face into her cold shoulder. When he lifted his head he redid the few remaining buttons on her yellow blouse and reached into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out her morpher. He set it on her chest as he folded her arms and pulled the sheet over her body. Alpha put his hand on the red ranger's shoulder and Jason wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"This is my fault." Billy moaned wiping his eyes. "If I was smarter, if I knew more about medicine."

"Shut up!" Jason commanded, getting to his feet. "Shut up, Billy. If anyone should be blaming themselves it will be me. This is my fault. It's my fault because I'm the leader. I lead you into battle. I was the one who carried out the assault on Goldar. I did it. Me. It's my fault."

"Jason, you must not blame yourself." Came Zondon's voice. "You are a strong, capable leader. Your friends knew the risks, nothing you did caused this tragedy to occur and indeed if you had not been there it is likely all would have perished."

"Kimberly is still alive, Jason." Alpha reminded him softly. "Billy is still alive. You are still alive."

The red ranger hung his head and put his hand against his tender stomach. "You should get back to bed." Billy sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, some." Jason answered.

Billy shook his head. That was usually Jason-talk for "Women in labor aint got nothing on me." He reached out and grabbed hold of his friend's arm, pulling him out of the room and back toward his chambers.

"Check Kim. Make sure she's alright." Jason hopped up unto the spare bed and stretched out, watching Billy carefully as he walked over to the Pink Ranger. He ran the scanner over her and eyed the results. "Well?"

"She's better today. Everything seems to be healing and no signs of infection yet." Billy walked across the room and began to scan Jason.

"And how am I, doc?"

"You mean besides in a world of hurt? You don't have an infection and your head is fine." Jason nodded. "Do you trust me to give you painkillers?" he asked as he opened the med kit and took out a clean syringe.

"Are you gonna drug me with sedatives again?" Jason shot back.

"Would you blame me if I did?" Billy asked in all seriousness as he drew up a dose of morphine. Jason merely grumbled in response. The blue ranger rolled his eyes and jabbed the needle into his friend's bicep.

"Ow." Jason groaned as the morphine was injected deep into the muscle. Once the needle was pulled out he rolled unto his side away from his friend and closed his eyes.

Billy left quietly. He knew Jase wasn't mad at him, but still having that anger directed toward him hurt. He couldn't bear to even look at the door to Trini's quarters as he returned to his chambers. His bed looked inviting. He knew was something was wrong. He shouldn't be this run down, this tired. Moving over to the mirror, he stripped off his blue t-shirt and gazed at his back. His skin was an angry mix of red, pink, yellow, blue, and black. "How ironic." He whispered. The blue ranger knew the burns were infected, that he needed to clean them out and give himself a dose of antibiotics, but he was just so tired. So emotionally taxed. Just a few minutes of sleep, that was all he needed and then he'd take care of his wounds. Lying on his stomach he buried his face into his pillow. He had to remember to find something to eat too. He closed his eyes and drifted off into oblivion.

"Jason?" The robotic voice calling his name startled him from what seemed to be a fitful sleep. "Jason." Alpha called again. "I'm sorry to wake you, but something has happened."

That did it. He was wide awake in a flash and bolted up, almost tripping over himself as he got out of bed. "What's wrong? Is it Kim?" he glanced worriedly over to his bed, and sighed in relief to see his pink ranger sleeping fitfully. "Has Rita attacked?"

"Kimberly is recovering without any complications so far. And Rita has been laying low." Alpha answered.

"So what is it? What's wrong?"

"You had better come with me." The second the words left Alpha's mouth, Jason bolted out the door and down the hall toward Billy's chambers.

"Billy? Billy?" He called as he entered the room. The blue ranger was lying in bed, his skin blanched and his breathing irregular. "Billy? Open your eyes, come on." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Alpha appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong with him, Alpha?"

"I'm afraid Billy has been grossly neglecting his own health. The burns on his back are all severely infected and he is running a very high fever." Jason looked down at his friend's back, now bandaged, though red and yellowish stains appeared to have soaked through. "I've opened the wounds to let the infection out." The ranger's eyes traveled to the IV now hooked up near the bed as Alpha explained. "And have set up an IV to administer a large dose of antibiotics."

"Will he survive then?"

"It's too soon to tell, I'm afraid. He was burned very badly." Jason sighed, fighting back tears as he stared down at his friend.

"Jason, please. Let me get you something to eat. You must keep up your strength if you're going to help Billy and Kim." The red ranger had spent the better part of the last several hours moving between his chambers and Billy's, doing whatever he could to be of help.

Kim was still not awake, but that was a side effect of the meds he pushed to keep her from experiencing any pain while her body healed itself. She, at least, was getting better. He was kneeling down at her bedside, his face buried in his arms, obviously exhausted among other things.

"Jason." Alpha tried again, this time producing a tray as he walked over to the red ranger. "Here. Please eat. You are no good to your friends if you too are only half alive." He set the tray on Jason's nightstand and waited for a reaction from the boy. When he merely muttered in reply, the robot gave up, throwing up his hands and leaving the room with a frustrated "Ai-yi-yi".

Jason sighed heavily as Alpha left the room, leaving him along with Kim. He raised his head up and looked at her. She was so still. His heart pounded so hard it made his chest ache. In the back of his mind he thought he was going to lose her too. He had already lost his two best friends, and Trini, whom he considered a sister. Now Billy was also in danger, seeming to grow weaker by the minute. It was too much for him already. To lose Kim, the girl he had loved from afar for so many years, it would kill him.

However, deep down he knew he couldn't give up. He had to keep fighting. If not for himself then for Kim and Billy, for Trini, Zack, and Tommy. For his own need for revenge. Revenge. There was a word that had overtaken him. Zordon had long warned him of how potent his anger could be, but those times had been nothing compared to what was going on inside his head now. He could feel Goldar's throat in his hands. He could taste Rita's blood on his lips. He would make them and all Rita's minions feel every micro-second of the pain that his rangers, his friends, had gone through. Zordon had warned all of them, but Jason in particular against feeling this way, but that was all forgotten. In this moment, the warrior within Jason was transformed. He would become a killer, because there is no other way.

Coming back to reality with a few deep breaths, he slowly got up and eyed the food Alpha had brought. It was a bowl of something dark and hot, which he supposed to be soup, along with a chunk of bread. The soup really didn't look editable, but it at least smelled alright. He closed his eyes and stuck a spoonful in his mouth. Wasn't terrible, and his stomach growled for more, so he drank the entire bowl and chased with the bread. The feeling of having food in his stomach calmed him. He relaxed for a few moments before turning around and looking at Kim. He swore he saw her twitch and hurried over to her.

"Kim? Kim can you hear me?" He reached out and placed his hand over hers. Her hand twitched.

"Jase?" She asked softly. Her brown eyes cracked open and she groaned. "Oh I feel like I got hit by a truck." Her eyes found him and she tried to smile. He didn't return it, instead his expression remained worried. His eyes had hurt written all over them.

"A truck named Goldar. Do you remember?"

"." She said softly, closing her eyes again. She was still so tired. So weak. She tried to fight it for a few moments, at least until she knew if her friends were alright. "Are the others okay?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he kissed her hand and squeezed it into his own. "Go back to sleep, Kim." He told her. She wasn't conscious enough to realize that something was horribly wrong, especially because it was Jason at her bedside, instead of Tommy. It didn't register to her at all. Instead she squeezed his hand back as she fell asleep again.

Dread welled up in the pit of his stomach. Even before the alarm started to sound, he knew what was happening. He raced, blindly, down the hall. His eyes were full of panic and tears as he reached Billy's room. Alpha was already there. As fast as the alarm had sounded, it went silent just as fast, and never had Jason hated the sound of silence more. There was nothing he could do. In his heart he knew the blue ranger had been dead before the alarm even switched on. Even so, the sight of Billy lying cold and still on the bed was too much.

"No! No! God no! Please." He yelled as he sank to his knees beside his friend. "Damnit Billy! No." He buried his face in the blue sheets and began to sob. He had failed them. He had failed all of them. He couldn't protect them and one after another they were succumbing to death. And it was his fault. Not since the death of his mother had he felt so helpless and alone. Death was an adversary Jason Lee Scott could not defeat.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he stood up walked out of the room. Kim had to live, he decided. She was going to live. She was the one person he was not going to fail. The one person he would not give to death. He struck his hand against the metal siding on the wall, his skin catching and ripping open. He watched his own blood stream forth, running down the wall in racing drops. This was his vow, sighed and stamped with his own life force. Kim would live. He would live. And he would have Goldar and Rita's lives before the end.


	3. Dream this gone

Jason sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall and stared at the rooms, all dark save for the one painted red. The silence was eerily and unwelcomed. Never had he remembered their chambers so abandoned and quiet. So...dead. Like sheet draped bodies that resided in the beds of his friends. Their bodies were to be burnt and the ashes returned to their parents. As for himself and Kimberly, they were to remain the Command Center for their own protection. Rita's army had begun preparation for the invasion of Earth. The red and pink rangers would be all that stood between her and conquest.

If it were up to him he'd have invaded Rita's moon base by now. He'd have Rita's heart in his hands. But Zordon insisted that he remain under the radar to heal. The power, for what reason Jason knew not, was protecting him, healing him at a rapid rate. The wound across his torso had closed into an angry pink, forming an almost surgical like scar that would forever mark his flesh. The same was happening to Kim. She was finally conscious and regaining use of her shoulder and leg. He had to tell her. He had to explain that they were the only ones left. He paced and dreaded the words that would soon leave his tongue.

"Jason?" She called for him as she sat up, gazing down at her arm and her leg. "Jason?" She called again. "What are you doing?" She asked him when he finally appeared in the doorway.

"Just pacing." He answered honestly.

"Oh." She ran her hand through her light brown hair, stopping abruptly when she felt the wound across her cheek, already scabbed over. She realized her wounds were healing faster than normal, and wondered if it was the power that was doing so."Where is everyone?"

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you." He began. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, keeping his distance from her.

"What is it?" She asked, her attention all focused on him. She gazed at him with a stare that pierced his flesh. There would be no easy way, no sugar coating. He would have to tell her everything. "What's wrong?"

"Kim…when…when Goldar blew up the Megazord, and we all fell. The…the others…they…"

"Jason." Her heart split into two at that moment. She knew what he going to tell her. It had finally sunk in. Why it was so quiet. Why Jason was the only one she ever saw. Why she was in his chambers instead of her own. It was very clear to her now. She got up, and walked over to him with a noticeable limp. "I already know." She whispered after a few moments. "Just tell me what happened."

He took her hands, holding them firmly in his own. His brown eyes focused on her face as he sighed and then went on. "They were all severely injured, like we were. Tommy…Tommy took the worst of it. When Billy found him…he was already gone." A tear slipped down her face but she squeezed his hands, urging him to continue. "Zack…when he fell, he busted his back and his ribs, and all the broken bones, one of them punctured his lung." Now tears came to his eyes. "He died in Billy's arms." She took another step forward and clung to him, her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her close for a few moments. "Trini lived longer. But she was so badly injured. Her heart just couldn't take it anymore." She let out a sob when he mentioned her best friend. It was so difficult to comprehend that all of them were gone, except for the man whose arms she was in. She let go entirely and began to cry. He held her closer, arms securely around her. "Billy…Billy got really sick after Trini died. His back never got a chance to heal, he just exhausted himself trying to take care of us. The burns on his back got infected and he just wouldn't respond to anything Alpha and I tried, and then he was gone." He started to cry as well. "I was so scared I was going to lose you too. I was so afraid every second that you would be next. Trini was fine when I went to sleep and the next morning she was dead. And Billy just died right in front of me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

She clung to him like a life raft, holding unto him as though he was life itself. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Zordon had always promised them that the power would always protect them. She felt that power within herself. It was healing her. It was healing him. Why didn't protect their friends? Why couldn't it heal them the way it was healing them? The anguish and anger flowed forth from her in the form of devastated sobs. They broke Jason's already broken heart.

The cold night air swirled about their heavily cloaked forms, causing the torches they carried to swoon about them as they reached the pyres. It was an ancient ritual, one they knew but never dreamed of performing. They could not have imagined themselves here. They were too young for one death, let along four. This was not how it was meant to be. They were meant to go on, to fight for another year, to graduate high school, to pass on their powers to a new generation, to go away to college and find themselves in the world. All those dreams were now gone.

"Zack, Tommy, Trini, and Billy will always be with you. Their sacrifice was not in vain as long as the two of you do not lose hope and do not abandon the cause you all believed in. So let us honor our fallen friends and remember that death is not the end."

They weren't coming back. It was not a dream he was going to wake up from. They lit the pyres together. The flames rose like orange sails in the wind amidst the clouds of smoke and the sound of Kim crying. He held her in his arms, her slim, black clad form consumed by the girth of his forearms that so were tightly wrapped around her, securing her in his hold as though he would never let her go. "Kim." He whispered. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you. I swear."

"You can't protect me. No one can." She forced herself out of his hold and rushed off. He remained, watching the fire as burned away the bodies of his friends. It was hours before the flames finally receded and Kim returned. Her strength did not fail to amaze him. As overcome as she was, she still returned to help him collect the ashes. Zordon had forged 4 urns, one blue, one yellow, one black, and one green, imprinted with their dinosaur spirit, so that their parents would know who they were and that they died with honor. When the final urn was sealed they disappeared, and Kim again began to cry. They were truly gone now.

She stayed in her quarters for days after the funeral, refusing to come out, refusing to see him. The man she loved was gone. Her best friend was gone. She was alone and she refused to be consoled. On the third night he came to her, refusing to be shut out any longer. He held her while she cried, pouring forth her soul to him yet again. But this night was different. He did not promise to protect her, instead he knelt beside her and told hold of her hands. "I'm not Tommy, and I never will be." He whispered. "But if you let me, I can be me." His words were subtle, but they struck her soul. She would never see him in quite the same way again.

She saw through his words. He was not asking her to love again, not at the moment, at least. But he was asking her to let him in, and that she could do. She could let him in. She could open her heart to him, to the one she had left, and let him take hold of her. And she found that she wanted that, no she needed that. She needed his arms around her. She needed his warmth. She needed him. And so she threw herself into his arms, tasted his lips, and bathed in his flesh. She gave herself over to him and he took her, never to let her go.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Hiatus starts as of right now.


	4. Dangerous game

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim whispered quietly. She rolled over onto her side to face him. He gave her a sad smile and moved a stray strain of brown hair away from her face. They were lying in his bed, a warm red comforter thrown over their naked forms. His burgundy sheets crisscrossed her pale body as he reached down and stroked her ribs. "Are you sure you want do this alone?" She whispered again, staring into his brown eyes with a worried look across her face. He glanced up into her eyes, leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Kim, if I don't do this, they will just pick us off. I can't let anything happen to you. Not to you." He stroked his cheek with the back of his hand and then slipped out from between the blankets. She reached out and gripped his hand.

"What do you think is going to happen to me if something happens to you?" She asked him, her tone harsher then she intended. When he didn't respond she released his hand. She pulled her torso up from the bed, curling up in a sitting position as he put on his boxers and a clean pair of jeans. "Zordon said he had a new team rangers, new powers, new Zords. If we're stronger than before, then maybe…"

"No." He said firmly, gripping his t-shirt. "No, Kim, I can't. A new team…it's too much of a risk." He slipped his t-shirt over his head. She watched the red fabric slid with ease over his toned stomach. "If something happens…I can't have that on my conscious." He shook his head and sat down on the bed beside her.

"And if something happens to you, then it's on my conscious." She struck her chest with her fist to make her point. "I'm the one who will have to burn your body after Goldar kills you. You won't even be able to touch Rita. You do this…"She grabbed his arm, her nails digging into the skin on his bicep. "Look at me. You do this and it will be the most selfish thing you've ever done, and the last thing you'll ever do."

He stared into her brown eyes, intense with emotion and filled with pain. One look and he knew he couldn't proceed with his plan. She was right, not so much that it was a suicide mission; he knew that, but that it would be the most selfish thing he'd ever done. How could he possibly conceive of hurting her that way, by throwing away his life so hastily? He knew why he wanted to go about it alone, because he couldn't risk her life or anyone else's, but he never thought about what would happen if he failed. If he fell then his life was worthless, his death was worthless, and worst yet the deaths of his friends were worthless. As deeply as he despised the thought of a new team, he knew his lover was right.

He heaved a sigh, falling back unto the bed beside her. She coiled herself around him, holding him close as he took her in his arms. "Don't you ever think about leaving me. Promise you won't leave me." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I promise." He meant it. He wasn't going to leave her. He would stay by her side, always.

He watched her dress from the warmth of their bed. It was theirs now, no longer solely his. Almost overnight it had transformed. It was still red, but only because she preferred it that way. He had taken to wearing black, while she preferred his former color, or maybe it was just his clothes. Even now he watched her shift through their dresser, clad in blue jeans and a black sports bra; until she found a long sleeve red t-shirt of his that had long been neglected. She slipped it on and it was obvious that it was three or four sizes too big.

He frowned and moved from the bed, picking up his jeans that had been discarded on the floor the night before and putting them on as he padded barefoot over to her. "Kim." He said, with a slightly amused tone. She looked at him, and her eyes followed his movement as he pulled open another drawer and took out a pair of scissors. "Turn around." He told her and she looked at him confused. "Just do it."

"What are you doing?" She asked suspicious of his motives as she obeyed his request. "Jason!" She shrieked a moment later as she heard the scissors slice into the fabric.

"Don't move! I can't cut straight as it is." He told her, laughing softly. She shook her head. "Trust me." He told her as he sliced away a chunk from the fabric.

"I liked this shirt you know." She told him disgruntled that he had just ruined a perfectly good shirt.

"Yeah, well, it didn't fit you the way it was. Now hold still." She felt the shirt tightened against her torso, confused she glanced back at him and released he had created holes on either side through which he laced a black ribbon, so that it was styled like a corset. "Okay, done."

"Where the hell did you learn how do that?" She asked, moving over to look at his work in the mirror. "I mean…wow." She had to admit she liked what she saw; it suited her better then the baggy t-shirt it had been before. She had forgotten what it was like to wear something that suited her frame, forgotten how much she loved clothes. Not that she had much time to worry about clothes, the two of them spent their days clad in sweats and tank tops as they trained for the battle to come, and their nights sky-clad, twisted in the sheets and entwined with each other.

He shrugged and shook his head. "I'm just tired of seeing you wearing clothes that are way too big." He grabbed a black t-shirt from the neglected drawer and slipped it on.

"Well, I'm tired of seeing you wear black." She put her hands on her hips and tried to look serious. He shrugged and she was forced to laugh. She slipped her arm around his as they made their way out of the room and into the main hall of the command center where Zordon was patiently waiting for them.

Four strangers stood in the center of the room, and they turned to look at the two of them as they approached. The first guy wore dark jeans and a green hoodie, which he pulled down to reveal dark hair streaked with green and striking green eyes. The second guy was tall and lean with cropped short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore blue sweat pants and a wife beater, obviously fresh from the gym. Jason automatically recognized him and tried to remember if he had played on the football team or if he was just used to seeing him at the juice bar. Kim's eyes lit up when she saw the third, a pale Asian girl dressed in a yellow tube dress and black boots. She knew her immediately as Trini's younger sister. The fourth was also female, darker in complexion wearing a pink skirt and matching top. It made Kim cringe to see someone else wearing her color, even if she had abandoned it.

"Jason, Kimberly." Zordon began. "Allow me to introduce your new team of rangers. Matthew, James, Lin, and Rebecca." He named each in turn. "Rangers, these are your leaders."

"It's Matt." Replied the green haired guy, "That's Jimmy." He told them tilting his head to the side as he scanned Jason and Kim. The blonde haired guy nodded.

"Rangers." Jason and Kim walked forward and stood next to the four new fighters. "As you may already suspect, Matthew, James, Lin and Rebecca will be the new green, blue, yellow, and pink rangers respectively."

"So what about Kim, Zordon?" Jason questioned, crossing his arms as he stared up at the face of his leader.

"Kimberly will be the new red ranger."

"Me?" Kimberly placed her hand against her chest, a look of shock written across her face. "Zordon, that's such a honor. I'm…I'm grateful. But what about Jason? I mean, he's…I…I'm not a leader."

"Jason will receive the powers of the gold ranger, an ancient protector whose powers have been locked away until in a time of great need when a young warrior has proven himself worthy, provided he can retrieve these powers from their burial ground."

"A burial ground?" The green haired man, Matt, looked up with interest. Kim studied him for a moment and realized she knew him. He was boy in the back row of her history class who never talked and was always drawing. She would almost swear he had hung out with Zack once or twice. One by one she could connect all four of them to their lives, and she wasn't sure if it calmed her or scared her that they all were entangled in.

"Yes, Matthew." Zordan replied. "Rangers, behold the viewing globe." The six teenagers turned around and caught site of the glowing white orb behind them. Images of snow covered mountains flashed across the screen until they settled on a cave surrounded by jagged rocks. "The powers are contained within a hidden cavern in the mountains. When the first gold ranger became aware that his time had grown short, he hid his powers here. He appointed guardians to watch over his powers and to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands he gave each guardian a task to present to anyone who came looking to claim the powers. The tasks have proved fatal to all others who have attempted them."

"But Zordon, what about Jason?" Jimmy asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Jason is pure and noble of heart. I have all confidence that he will be able to handle the tasks set before him. Unfortunately, this is a charge he must do alone. My sensors tell me that Rita is starting her invasion of Earth. You five must do all you can to prevent her until Jason gains his new powers. Jason, once the powers of the gold ranger are in your hands, you will be able to command the mighty Phoenix zord." The viewing globe became inflamed with the slight of a bird-like zord raising out of a mouth of fire.

Jason's hands tightened into fists. "Whatever I must to do to gain these powers, Zordon, I will do it." Kim turned to him and put her hands on his chest. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Kim. You can do this." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Look at me. The power is inside you, all you have to do is find it."

"You…come back to me. We'll hold off Rita until you get back." She raised her chin and he kissed her. She stepped back and turned to Zordon. "We're ready, Zordon."

"Good. Alpha and I have crafted new powers, new weapons, and new zords, ones that will make you formidable opponents to anything Rita has. Here are your morphers. Call your powers by summoning the spirit within." Alpha opened a silver box to reveal five new morphers. He took the first out and placed it into Rebecca's hands. Zordan's attention turned to Rebecca and pink lights swirled around her. "Rebecca, you are the pink ranger, a prowling free spirit and as such your power comes from the mighty wolf." The pink lights from the morpher finally settled in her hands and disappeared revealing a pink and silver bow where the morpher had previously been. "This is your howling bow, it's arrows are dangerous and its aim is devastating."

Alpha nodded for Lin to come forward and he pressed the yellow morpher into her hands. "You Lin are brave and honorable, like your sister before you. Her spirit is within you and so your power comes from the proud jaguar." Yellow lights appeared from the morpher in her hand and were replaced with two jagged daggers. "These are your gnawed daggers. Use them well."

Blue lights surrounded Jimmy as he gripped his morpher. "James, your spirit is strong and powerful like the great bull, here is your horned axe. May its strength serve you well." The blue lights faded as Jimmy held up the shape of a blue and white axe.

Alpha presented the next morpher to Matt, who took it without hesitation, looking up in wonder as green lights appeared. "And Matthew, you have silent wisdom and a guiding spirit, you will call on the snake and so I give to you the serpent staff to protect you." Green lights became a staff in Matthew's hands and his eyes lit up as he turned it over, his lips moving in a silent thank you.

Kim's face beamed with pride as she watched her new teammates. Alpha held out the final morpher and she took a deep breath, reaching out and holding it in her hand. "You Kimberly as the red ranger command the power of the raven, behold the powerful winged sword." She turned her hands over, palms up. Lights sparking red settled in Kim's hands around her morpher and when they finally disappeared a gleaming red and black sword with a winged hilt lay there. Her eyes glistened as she eyed the weapon that was now hers, and slowly she raised her gaze across the room to where Jason stood. A slight nod passed between them. Gripping the hilt tightly between her fingers she held it above her head.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Raven!"

"Snake!"

"Bull!"

"Jaguar!"

"Wolf!"

One by one the five of them disappeared as they were teleported to the field where their first battle with Rita's minions would commence. Once they were gone, Jason turned his attention to Zordon.

"I'm ready."


	5. Dare you on

Jason stepped out of the red sparks and shivered. The ground was icy and the air was thin, it burned his lungs and he rubbed his palms against his forearms. "Well this was a real great idea." A second later a black hooded sweatshirt materialized into his hands. He chuckled lightly and put it on. "Thanks Zordon." He muttered, scanning around the cliffs for the entrance to the cave. "There is it." He spotted a small opening between two jagged rocks started to climb down.

As soon as his feet hit the frozen earth at the mouth of the cave an invisible force from deep within knocked him off his feet. He groaned as he landed on his back but quickly hauled himself back up. A dark figure materialized before him. "Who are you?" His voice was strong and unwavering. Both his father and Zordon had taught him to show no fear in the face of the enemy, and he was not about to disappointed them now.

"I," The faceless form began. The voice was deep and had he been anyone other than Jason Lee Scott, it would have shaken him to the core. "Am the guardian of the Golden Phoenix Saber. What business have you here?"

"I have come to claim the Saber." Jason stated, holding his ground.

"That is impossible, only one who is pure at heart can claim the Saber."

"I am he."

"Very well. He who seeks the Saber must pass the six tasks that lay ahead, each more dangerous than the last. Are you willing to offer up your life for a chance to claim the Saber?"

"Yes."

"Then let us begin." The dark figure disappeared in a blast of cold wind. Jason winced and covered his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a yellow light shining from within the cave. He hesitated for a moment and then stepped inside. The cave was musty and damp, as he neared the light it grew colder, until the walls themselves turned to ice. A figure appeared within the yellow light, it took shape as he grew closer. He gasped and stopped short when it faced him.

"Hello Jason." Trini's voice rang out against the cold. Jason looked at her and then looked down, realizing that if he took another step he'd have fallen into a gaping black hole. Across the hole there were five ledges to the other side.

"Trini? What…how?" He asked as her form became corporeal. "Where's the guardian?"

"I am the guardian." She replied. "I take the form of one you're familiar with. We all do."

"You're not really Trini." He took a step back.

"I am as much Trini as Trini herself was in life." The guardian replied calmly. "If you truly desire to claim the Saber, then you must trust me. If you do not, you will perish, and many with you." Jason looked away, the guilt of his friends' deaths weighing on his mind. "I know what haunts you in the dark corners of your mind, and I tell you this, if you do not have faith in yourself, you will fail."

His fingers curled into fists at her words. He raised darken eyes to her, trembling slightly. "I will not fail."

"You have a strong heart, Jason. Trust your heart. It will not lead you astray." She pointed to the ledges. "Let your heart guide you to the Saber." She took a step forward, floating on air as she walked to the first ledge. "Come with me." She held her hands out to him. He took a breath. "If you hesitate you will fall. Trust, Jason. Trust."

He didn't look down, he only looked at her. He stepped off of the ground, taking a smooth step toward the first ledge. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he focused on her, reaching out with another step and gripping her hands. She pulled him unto the first ledge and his breath caught in his throat.

"Not bad. Can you do it again?" Trini asked him, letting go of his hand and floating unto the second ledge. "Just remember, you've already done it." He started to take a step and then stopped. "Look at me." Trini told him. He rested his eyes on her face and walked towards her, reaching the second ledge. The third time was easier and by the time he had reached the other side, he felt stronger somehow, as though he could conquer the world.

Trini smiled at him as they walked down the dark tunnel of the cave. "Trust leads to confidence in yourself. You'll need that."

"What is my next challenge?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "You'll find out soon." The tunnel ended in a wide opening filled with jagged rocks. "This is where I leave you."

He turned to her, taking her hands. "I miss you, Trini."

"And I miss you. But you must understand death is but a part of life. All things die. All things." Yellow lights surrounded her form and she began to disappear. "Have confidence in yourself, Jason, and you will be able to save our friends, my sister, and the world. Now go, and don't look back."

He closed his eyes at the lights, and when he opened them again the cave was once again dark and cold. He shivered crossing his arms tightly across his chest as he stared down the narrow opening. At the end of the tunnel he thought he saw something moving in the blackness. "Don't be afraid." He muttered as he walked towards it.

…..

Kimberly and her rangers arrived in a field not far from the edge of the city. Had it been any other day the field would have been quiet, peaceful, even beautiful as the deep blue sky rolled over budding grasses, strong trees and flowers of every color. But today was the field was foreboding and desolate. To Kimberly it appeared as though the beauty had been sucked from every living thing. The ground might as well have been red with blood and littered with bones. Her heart beat steadily in her chest as she raised her sword in front of her, the four rookies standing behind her, waiting to respond to her first command.

Across from them Goldar sneered, his own sword raised high as he shouted commands towards his putty army. Kim stood straight in the face of the advancing horde, many more times the number she had fought in the days before, yet beneath the visor of her red helmet her hazel eyes showed no fear. "Stay together guys, watch each other's backs. Lin, Jimmy, go!"

"Right!" The yellow and blue rangers replied together, moving out from the middle of their rank, attacking the first of the putties with axe and daggers.

"Rebecca I-"

"Reby." The pink ranger interrupted her as she hurried over to her side, her bow drawn and ready to fire. "I go by Reby."

"Reby, you stay with me, watch my back. Matt, come on. "

"What are you going to do?" The green ranger, Matt, asked her as he readied his serpent staff against the coming threat.

"Kill Goldar." His leader replied as she slashed the first putty to advance on her.


	6. Don't let go

Jason watched as his breath came in wisps of cloud as he made his way down the narrow corridor. With every step the cave grew darker, and he faintly wondering if he was descending into the mouth of hell. "Fear isn't a bad thing, Jason." Came a voice he knew all too well. "You just have to know how to use it."

"Zack?" Jason asked as he whipped his head around. "I can't see you."

"You're not supposed to. That's kind of the point."

"Well then what the hell am I suppose to do?" The former red ranger asked, slightly annoyed as he took another cautious step. "I can't see shit in here."

"If there was shit in here you could smell it." Came his friend's voice, followed by rumble of laughter. For a moment Jason laughed too. "That's better. That's the Jase I know."

"Zack keep talking." He said after a moment, once again feeling his way along the cave. "I can follow your voice." He cringed as his hand brushed something slimly. "Ugh." He tried to see his hand through the darkness, and then wiped his on his jeans and took a few more steps.

"That's it, keep it coming, Jase. Fear is an emotion like anything else, and like anything else it can be overcome. Rita feeds on your fear." Zack's voice grew louder in Jason's ears as he continued to move through the narrow path. A grayish blot appeared in the distance and he took another step, hoping for an end to the darkness. "You have to face your greatest fears if you're going to win."

"What is my greatest fear?" Jason asked, glancing around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and his surroundings became more apparent as he moved closer towards the light.

"Look at your hands." Jason glanced down at his upturned palms, his breath caught in his throat as he realized it was blood he had touched. It streamed from his hands as though he had gashed them open, a self-inflected stigmata. "Blood on your hands. Our blood. Kim's. The newbies. You fear failure in the most gruesome way. Goldar knows that. Rita knows that. They'll try to turn it against you. Don't let them."

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled, gasping as he grabbed his arm.

"Jason, stop. The only way you can help her, the only way you can save her, is to continue on." Jason swallowed hard, his pace quickening, he rushed towards the light. "Let it go, let it all go."

He ran into the light and gasped for breath as he looked around. Zack was standing in the corner of the faintly lit room, a smirk on his face as he leaned against on jagged wall. "Zack." Jason reached out and Zack grabbed his wrist. "Do not let them exploit your fears." Zack stared intently into Jason's eyes and then disappeared in black orbs leaving his friend alone. The ranger took short heaving breaths for a few moments, looking down at his hands again to find them clean as the lights once again dimmed and the cave returned to the cold dark place he was now all too familiar with. "Let them go." He muttered to himself. "Let them go." He whirled around glancing towards the opening where a blue fog was rolling in. "Billy, I hope to God you give better advice."

…..

"Ahhhhhh!" Kimberly let a savage cry from deep within her chest as she slashed the putty in her grasp, cutting his throat and tossing his withering body aside.

"Kim, watch out!" Matt yelled, flipping over a putty and hitting the one that was intent on attacking his leader. "Are you alright?" He asked the red ranger, seeing her cradle her arm to her chest as she straightened up. He reached out instinctively to touched her injured limb.

"I'm fine." She shoved his arm away, before ducking so that he could shove his staff into the head of a putty attacking from behind. She went down into a split and stabbed her sword into the putty behind her green ranger.

"If you're hurt you'll be no match Goldar." He told her as they tag-teamed another row of putties advancing towards them.

"What the hell would you know of it?" She asked him harshly, elbowing a putty in the stomach behind flipping it over her shoulder and finishing him off with a heel to the chest. "Where's Reby?"

"I'm right here," Came the voice of Kim's pink ranger, followed by "a little help?" Kim and Matt glanced over to see Reby, bow drawn, surrounded by a hoard of putties. They glanced at each other and then threw themselves into the hoard, allowing Reby to shoot off her bow.

"Ugh!" Matt yelled as he was thrown across the ground.

"Matt!" Kim flipped over and double kicked away two putties. "Now whose not okay?" She grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Kim!" Jimmy and Lin were forced towards their leader, putties swarming their ranks. "There's too many of them." Jimmy said, pausing to catch his breath as the five rangers backed up to gain more ground.  
>"Well if you'd stop bitching, actually did something…" Lin yelled as she ducked a putty's attack before stabbing it with one of her daggers.<p>

"Hey I saved your ass back there!" Jimmy yelled, pointing his finger towards Trini's sister.

"Guys!" Reby got in between her friends. "Not now. Incoming!" Matt grunted and knocked away the three putties advancing on the trio with his staff.

"Look what you did." Jimmy accused, turning his temper onto Reby.

"Hey don't yell at her, man. She's just trying to help." Matt shoved Jimmy back from Reby, to which the pink ranger retorted that she could fight her own battles. Kim stared at her team with disappointed eyes. Behind her helmet she bit her lip and shook her head. Jason would never allow them to dissolve into an argument like this, especially not in the middle of a battle. For a split second she thought maybe Zordon had chosen the wrong person to where Jason's old color. And then she shook the thought away, remembering what her boyfriend had told her.

"Guys, that's enough!" Kim yelled, shoving her rangers further back into a grove of trees. "You're Power Rangers, not bitch brats." She shoved each of them into a line, but still apart from each other. "If you guys don't stop this we're all going to die, do you understand?" She took off her helmet and glared at each of them.

"Yeah, what about you Kim, you're on this suicide mission to kill Goldar, and you're going to preach to us?" Matt accused as he ripped off his helmet.

"There's too many of them, Kim." Jimmy continued as his helmet came off. "We've been at it for an hour and they just keep coming."

"We can't defeat them." Reby agreed taking off her helmet and shaking out her dark braids.

"We should just retreat, now, before it's too late." Lin said as her silky black hair fell out around her face. The other three nodded in agreement.

"That's it, then? We retreat and we let Rita just come in and take the Earth over because we're tired and it's hard and you're afraid to die? Let me tell you something, all of you, the ones who wore those uniforms before you, they were willing to give their lives to protect the people of earth. Their lives! If you're not willing to make that commitment you can leave, and die with everyone else when Rita walks in and takes over." Kim watched as her rangers sighed and looked at each other.

Reby looked down at her helmet and held it up. "You're right. I'm sorry." She put her helmet back on. One by one the helmets went back on. "But we're still so outnumbered."

"I know. But the power to defeat them, it's in here." Kim patted her chest. "It's in each one of us. Our spirits, the animals we embody, they're in here, they'll give us the power to win. We just have to find it." She put her helmet back on. "Are we ready, rangers?" The four rookies nodded. "Then back to action."


	7. Down on time

"Billy?" Jason made his way ever deeper into the cave. A blue fog was forming around him, which he hoped was the preceding sign that his friend was drawing near. A sudden sound startled him and he looked around for the source. He glanced up and a drop of water hit him in the face. He cursed wiping it away. As he did so another fell, and another. He glanced down at his sneakers and found himself standing in a puddle of water that began to rapidly grow. "Shit!" He lit out through the water, but it surged in around him. Almost instantly he found himself waist deep in water. "Shit. Shit. Billy! This is not funny! I can't even morph! Billy!" A spray of water hit him in the face and he cursed again.

"Having trouble, Jason?" Came Billy's voice. The blue fog took shape, becoming the form of the deceased blue ranger. Jason took another step, trying to wade his way through the rapidly gushing water. The rocky floor of the cave had become saturated and with the next step the former red ranger lost his footing and went under. "Jason?" There was concern in the spirit's voice that Jason heard as he swallowed water and trying to get upright again.

"What's with the water?" Jason asked, coughing violently and wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Trying to give me hypothermia?"

"It's merely another challenge that you need to overcome." Billy replied calmly.

"Yeah, as if wandering blindly through the dark, and walking across a 50 foot drop weren't hard enough."

"I don't remember you being so easily annoyed."

"I burned your body; I think I'm allowed a couple aggressive emotions."

"Aye, there's the rub. You're not annoyed, you're angry."

"I am not angry." Jason stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Billy. "I am not angry." He said again, pointedly.

"Anger isn't a sign of weakness, Jason." Billy replied. "You don't have to lock it away."

"You know, what is it with you guys and all the cryptic crap? 'Trust yourself.' 'Let go.' 'Have confidence.' 'Fear isn't a bad thing.' And now you're gonna tell me some mumbo jumbo about anger and how it's gonna help me to do this. Why don't you just guide me like you're supposed to, instead of all these feel good calendar lines?" He roared at the blue clothed figure, taking a step toward him, eyes blazing.

Billy chuckled holding his hands up innocently as he grinned at the seething ranger. "Very good. You just made my job a whole lot easier. That was lesson number one. Ready for lesson number two?"

Jason took a step back, breathing heavily from the outpouring of anger and frustration. "What's lesson number two?"

….

"Kimberly!" Lin cried out as two putties knocked her to the ground. She held her arms up to protect her face, curling into a fetal position to avoid their blows. Her energy was spent and she could no longer fend off her attackers. Yellow sparks fizzled around her body, signaling her ranger form could no longer be maintained.

"I'm coming Lin." The red suited leader turned over into a cartwheel, turning flips as she plowed her way through the field of putties to get to her fallen yellow ranger. Sword drawn, she decapitated the two pawns assaulting Lin, and pulled the young girl up by her torso, twisting so that she was shielded from further attacked.

"I can't keep it together, Kim. I'm sorry." The girl gasped and the sparks disappeared, leaving the teenager unmorphed and vunerable. Kim looked at her and then glanced around. Matt sent a slew of putties flying and then dropped to his knees, his green ranger attire disappearing suddenly. Across the field Reby and Jimmy were thrown into nearby tree, both of them losing their powers and likely consciousness as they dropped to the ground.

"Damnit." Kin swore out loud. If she didn't retreat now she risked losing her rangers. They couldn't afford to die now, Jason was not yet half way through his quest to claim his powers. The red ranger knew this, in her heart she felt her lover growing stronger with each step, but his power was nowhere near its maximum. It gave her hope, but also dread. If he did not arrive soon, it would be too late. She took off her helmet and shook out her brunette hair as she turned to Lin and pounded the communicator on the Asian girl's arm. "Zordon come in, it's Kim. You have to teleport us out of here. We're gonna die if we keep this up."

"I read you, Kimberly. You are correct; your powers are beyond spent. Alpha will teleport the five of you back to the command center." Kimberly ducked just as a putty came flying towards her. Lin grapped unto her leader's arm and hit the grey blob with a powerful two footed kick, sending it flying into another small group.

"Thanks." Kim said as red and yellow sparks appeared. A few seconds later they were all standing in the command center. Or at least, she, Lin, and Matt were. Reby and Jimmy were obviously unconscious and wounded.

"Jimmy. Reby." Matt immediately went to their side. "They're hurt bad." He said, glancing up at Alpha and Zordon.

Kim nodded. "Alpha, help Matt take them to the chambers. Put Jimmy in Billy's room, and Reby in my old one. I'll help Lin." Kim touched her belt and her ranger form disappeared. "Come on." She nodded in the direction of the rooms and looped one of Lin's arms across her shoulders.

"So this was my sister's room?" Lin asked when they entered the yellow painted chamber. Kim helped her onto the bed and glanced around. Alpha had apparently cleaned them out, probably one day when she and Jason were out training. A brand new yellow bedspread blanketed the mattress were her best friend had died.

"Yeah. It was." Kim said as she bent down to look at the girl's leg. "Well you didn't break it, probably just twisted it." She said, referring to the girl's ankle.

"My first war wound." The yellow ranger answered in reply as she moved herself further unto the bed. "Mmm." She laid down and put her arm under the pillow. "I could go to sleep."

"Go ahead. It will take awhile for our powers to recharge." Kim got up and walked over to the dresser.

"We don't have awhile." Kim stopped, her hands firmly on the dresser drawer. "People are dying. You said we should be willing to give our lives."

"What I said before when said in the heat of battle. It does us no good to die right now. I'm not about to sacrifice you all for nothing. If we stayed, if we died out there, it wouldn't make a difference. Jason isn't anywhere near gaining his powers yet. We need him if we're gonna stop Rita." She reached into the dresser and hunted around for a moment. "Ahh, I was hoping Alpha didn't just get rid of everything." She pulled out a pair of capris and a yellow t-shirt. "Fresh clothes when you're ready for them."

"You're giving me my sister's clothes?" Kim set down on the floor near the bed and put the clothes down. "I miss her."

"I miss her too. She'd be proud of you. You fought very bravely. You're strong." Lin nodded. "Now get some rest. You're gonna need it." She got up and headed for the door, pulling it shut behind her.

"Kimberly?" Kim slipped a red tank top on her torso and pulled it down over her dark jeans. "Kimberly, may I enter?"

"You can on in Alpha." She replied, walking over to the door. The robot came in and looked at her. "What is it?" She crossed her arms and frowned. She was honestly glad that Jason was not here, she feared he'd flashback, relive the deaths of their friends.

"I just thought would like to know about your teammates."

"Thank you. Are Reby and Jimmy going to be okay?"

"They are going to be just fine after some rest. They were only knocked out and neither of them appear seriously harmed."

"That's good news. How's Matt?"

"Asleep as we speak. You need not worry about any of them."

"Thank you again, Alpha."

"Of course." The robot turned to leave but Kim reached out and touched his shoulder.

"One more thing. Does Zordon have any news on Jason?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She muttered in replying, waving the robot out. She pulled her door close and sat the bed. On the stand beside it was a dual frame. The first was picture of her and Jason, taken when they were much younger. She kept it as a silent reminder of their childhood together. The second frame held a picture of the original rangers, Tommy included. It was his photo; really, she had taken it from his room sometime after the battle. She wanted them to have something to remember the others by. "Jason please hurry." She said softly, picking up the frame and pressing it to her chest. "There isn't much time left."


	8. Deal me in

Billy tugged forcefully on the back of Jason's shirt, pulling the former red ranger's head out of the water. Jason straightened up coughing and gagging, pushing his short drenched hair back with his hands in an effort to dry his face. "What did you see?"

Jason gasped and wheezed, trying to force air into his water logged lungs. "They're running out of time." He gasped and coughed violently. "They're hurt, powerless. I need to get out of here, I need to help." He took a shaky step forward, eyes darting blindly for the way he had entered.

"With what powers, Jason?" Billy asked, whirling his friend around so that he faced him. "What good can you do in the state you're in now?"

Jason shoved Billy away from him. "I can help! I'm not weak. I may not have powers, but I am still a Power Ranger."

Billy smirked, crossing his arms as he glanced around Jason, who in his anger failed to notice the water had become thick and green, pouring in from one of the caverns. "He's all yours…." Billy called, turning away. "Tommy."

"Tommy?" Jason turned around and noticed the change around his body. He looked around for the source and his eyes fell on the cavern. He trudged forward, the water, if it was still water, shrinking with each step until he entered yet another chamber. The former green ranger materialized before him, holding two swords. "Tommy." Jason said again, this time with more conviction, his face lit up to see his deceased friend, but Tommy's face was stone and unwelcoming.

"Hello Jason." His voice was grave and he tossed one of the swords toward the former leader. Jason caught it in a firm grip. "Let's skip pleasantries, ehh?" No sooner had the words entered the air did Tommy attack, high and without warning, catching Jason off guard. The sword slashed down his torso, an identical cut to the one he sustained in battle. The deep scar across Jason's chest burned, and he turned away, arm protectively wrapped across it. "Don't turn your back to me, Jason." Tommy shouted, driving the butt of his sword into his friend's shoulder. The blow forced Jason to his knees. The former green ranger moved in for the kill, the blade pressed against Jason's throat. "You're finished." He declared.

"No!" Jason yelled, meeting the blade with his own. He deflected it from his neck, rolling away and then climbing to his feet. "We're just getting started."

"Thatta boy." Tommy replied before driving in to continue the fight.

….

Kimberly walked out unto the main floor of the command center. "Hello Kimberly, how are fairing?" Zordon asked as his young leader approached his power chamber.

"I'm well, thanks Zordon." She told him. "I was wondering if you could reroute the viewing globe so I can see Jason?"

"I may be able to briefly allow you to see where Jason is on his journey, but you must not be alarmed if he appears distressed. The journey Jason is on is fraught with danger, and many old wounds have been reopened for him."

"I understand. Just please let me see him." She turned around towards the viewing globe and waited. The orb glowed and the through the static the images of Jason and Tommy fighting appeared. "Tommy? How is that possible?"

"The guardians of the Phoenix Saber can take many forms. They have chosen to look like your departed friends as they represent those who hold both Jason's greatest trust and greatest fears." Kim frowned crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"There's nothing I can do to help him?"

"Unfortunately this is a journey that Jason can only carry out on his own. But you must not lose heart, Kimberly. Jason will accomplish his mission in due time, but until then the fate of the world and of your rangers rests on your shoulders."

"I didn't ask for this, Zordon. I didn't ask for any of this. Jason is the leader, Tommy was the one who was unyielding, Trini was the level headed one, and I don't have Billy's brains, or Zack's courage. I don't know if I can do this."

"You are already doing it. Destiny is not something we ask for; we can only do the best with what is given to us. You have been called on in the face of overwhelming odds and great danger because you are the one who is meant to triumph. Failure does not become you, Kimberly."

"I just…"

"You wonder if you couldn't have done something to prevent the death of your friends. Jason wonders the same. As do all who survive when others perish." The viewing globe once again was over taken by static. "There will come a time, very soon, where you face the same adversity, and you and Jason will be called on to shape the outcome. If you let your grief and uncertainty overtake you, you will fail. But be warned, the bond you now share with Jason will either bring about a greater good or allow a great evil."

…

Jason stepped into Tommy, placing one leg behind him as he knocked into the former green ranger, causing him to topple over unto his back. He pressed the point of his sword into his neck. Tommy eyed the point. "Very good, but you have the guts to finish it?"

"What?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowed as he starred him down.

"Could you kill me if you had to?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Jason withdrew the point of his sword and Tommy took the opening to slam his fist behind Jason's knee. The former red ranger groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

Tommy rolled over, grabbing his own sword and shoved the blade across Jason's throat. "I'm not your friend here, Jason. I'm your enemy." He pressed the blade harder into his throat to make his point. Jason howled in pain, feeling the sensitive skin under his chin sliced open. The pain was real and it was unbearable. His survival instincts suddenly on high alert, Jason did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed for his sword and shoved the blade deep into Tommy's abdomen.

The green ranger gasped in pain, and blood spurted from his mouth, unto Jason's face. He shoved the bleeding ranger off of his body, his hand flying to his neck expecting blood to be hemorrhaging out, but when he pulled it away his skin was clean. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking over at Tommy, who was laying on his back, Jason's sword through his stomach. His mouth was bloody and his eyes were blank and open. "Oh my god." His eyes widened in horror as he flashed back to that moment in Tommy's chambers, when he pulled back the blanket to look into the face of his friend for the final time.

Suddenly the former green ranger blinked. The blood and Jason's sword disappeared. Tommy chuckled lightly as he blinked again and turned to face Jason. "Can't kill what's already dead."

"Jesus Christ you just about had me…Jesus." Jason cussed as he got to his feet. "What the hell did you do that for, huh?"

"Do you think it's beneath Rita to pull something like that? She is very powerful now, and you must be ready for anything, even to kill. You must do what you have to protect the Earth, even forsaking your own feelings and memories in the process. You must be blind to your own emotions when the moment comes to make the final blow. Killing Rita will not be simple."

Jason sighed deeply, putting his hands on his hips and inhaling just as deeply. "I understand."

"Do you?" Tommy questioned. "Are you sure?" And with that he disappeared in a fiery of green lights. His question lingered in the air and Jason took the moment to pull himself back together. He knew he could kill Rita. In his heart of hearts he wanted it; he dreamed about it, he was obsessed with it. But he realized as he stood there, vulnerable and shaking, that he did indeed doubt himself. He was a warrior, a mercenary even at times, so hardened by loss and costly battles that he often wondered if it would not be better if they were all dead, but he was no murderer. Even if he could kill in cold blood, it would haunt him to very end of his days. He had convinced himself that Rita was nothing but the incarnation of evil and wickedness he and his friends had fought so hard to destroy, but he now found himself wondering if that was true. And if it wasn't, if Rita was more than evil and wicked if any good at all dwelt within her, than if he killed her he would become the murderer, the wicked, and the evil.

"Jason…Jason." Jason turned around, hearing his name echo through the cave. "Jason…this way." The voice was so familiar it was unsettling, and Jason headed down yet another passage towards the source.

…

"Hey." It the second time in several hours Kim had walked into the main floor of the command center. She was fresh from training. Her hair was pulled back loosely and she was wearing a pair of black sweat pants that were undeniably her boyfriend's and the red tank top she put on earlier. A towel was hanging around her neck. This time she found her green ranger bent over the controls, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and tools scattered across the room. He glanced up at the sound of her voice, and quickly pulled the sleeves of his green t-shirt down as she walked closer. The gesture was not unnoticed by his leader. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to figure out a way to get our powers recharged faster." He dropped the tool he was holding into the box near his feet.

"Oh. Any luck?" Kim asked leaning in closer to him.

"Some. For whatever reason your powers and mine are almost completely back online, and Lin's aren't far behind. Jimmy and Reby's are taking a lot longer, I'm trying to transfer as much as possible to get theirs recharged."

"It's probably because they're hurt. Our powers are connected to us, when they're down we're down."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to understand that." He glanced down at his hands, which were covered in grease and started to wipe them on the fabric of his jeans.

"Oh here." Kim grabbed her towel and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took the towel and cleaned his hands, but he made no gesture further then his palms.

"Matt, is something wrong with your arms?" the red ranger finally asked, looking carefully at him as she took the towel back.

"Why?"

"Because you've got grease up to your elbows."

"Oh. Yeah. I'll go shower or something."

"Matt, you can tell me anything, you know. That's what I'm here for."

"You gonna order me to roll up my sleeves oh great red ranger?"

"Should I?"

Matt eyed her and then lifted both shirt sleeves. He grabbed the towel back from Kim and wiped the grease from his skin. Underneath the gray and black filth she watched as deep red scars appeared. He set the towel aside and turned back to her. "Go ahead. Ask me."

"You're a cutter?"

"I was."

"Why?"

Matt laughed in her face before turning away to throw more tools into the box. "You think being a genius makes you popular? The answer is no by the way. It makes you a target. And don't even start in by comparing me to your friends. Billy and Zack and Trini and Tommy had nothing on me, alright? I had a messed up life and being bullied just drove me to the breaking point." He signed and leaned against the control panel.

"It always hurts to be bullied. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah? Me too." He threw the last tool into the box and walked away, towards his chamber.

"Matt, wait." But he didn't listen to her. "Zordon?" Kim turned around towards her leader.

"Let him go, Kimberly. Like all of you, Matthew has things in his past that he must face by himself." Kim sighed deeply and frowned, glancing back toward the viewing globe with forsaken hope.


	9. Drive it all away

"Kim? Is that you?" Jason asked as he entered the chamber. This one was radically different then all the others. It was warm and well lit, torches burned in circle around the space. It had been carved out into a room, the floor was set in smooth granite and a bed had been placed at the center. "Oh thank God, finally." He could barely retain his composure as he ran forward and leap unto the mattress, not thinking twice before burying his face into the pillow.

"Comfortable, Jason?" The voice he had been following spoke again. He rolled over unto his back and looked around. Standing on the other side of the bed was the form of his lover. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves and she was dressed only in a red robe, which she quickly untied to reveal skimpy pink lingerie. Jason's mouth watered at the sight of her, his mind failing to register it wasn't really Kim.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice husky as he watched the robe drop to her feet as she crept unto the bed, crawling on her hands and knees towards him. "Kim?" His jeans were suddenly very, very tight and he gasped a little at the sudden constriction.

"Don't you want me?" She asked him, putting her hands on his chest as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Hungrily he kissed her back. "Don't you love me?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, his voice in his throat as he continued to kiss her. She kissed his lips and then moved across his jaw to his neck. She nipped at the tender flesh, the sensation jolting Jason and he grasped again. He moaned softly into her collarbone as she swung her thigh over his leg raised herself up, her fingers trailing down his abdomen. "Don't stop." He whined quietly, shifting uncomfortably at the friction she was causing him.

"Shh." She scolded as she unzipped his sweatshirt and tore it away from his chest. He quickly pulled it off and threw it to the ground. She shoved him back down unto his back again, and then her fingers were pulling at his t-shirt. She lifted it up gently and bent down to lick his toned pecks, her tongue working over his sensitive nipples before trailing down to the tight muscles of his abdomen. Jason squirmed in response, his arms flying backward to grab the bedpost. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the post, his arms taunt as she continued to incite him. The sensation was driving him crazy, and the way she was seated on top of him only served to worsen his predicament. Almost involuntarily he bucked his hips upward, and she glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his before she smirked, adjusting her position on top of him. Her fingers travelled downward and stopped on top of the button to his jeans. He moaned loudly in anticipation, bucking his hips again and hitting her open palm. "That's right baby, you want me don't ya? You want me right now."

His brain was foggy but something about her voice gave him pause. Suddenly aware of what was taking place beyond the walls of the cavern he opened his eyes and gasped, not out of pleasure but realization. "Stop." He breathed, looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and then made for the button on his jeans. "No, stop!" His time he said it with force, releasing the bed post and shoving her off his body. He shook his head a couple times, willing, forcing, his body to relax and focus. "This is just a test. You're not really Kim." He moved away from her, feeling blinding for his shirt and jacket. He just about fell off the bed as he moved away, tossing his top on and pulling his sweatshirt over his arms and torso. He left her lying in the middle of the bed, smirking as she posed seductively in place. "This just got really, really messed up." She laughed out loud at this, picking up her robe and getting up. She moved toward him and he took a step back. "Stay away from me."

"Oh Jason. You have nothing to fear from me. Afterall, I'm nothing but the woman who knows your greatest weakness." She laughed again, almost giggling at the horror, confusion, and anger that boiled up in his eyes.

"You're not Kim." He said with more conviction, although it seemed more for his benefit then hers. "Just tell me what you want and leave me alone."

"I want you, Jason." She answered, taking another step towards him. He stepped back again and found himself pressed against the wall. "I want you." She said again, reaching out and running her hand threw his hair and down his cheek. He froze under her touch. She leaned in and captured his lips again, wrapping her arms around his frame as she pulled him in. He kissed for back, caught up in the moment, but just quickly he twisted their bodies around and backed away. "Jason…" She cooed.

"No. No." He said rubbing his eyes as he tried to clear his head.

"What would you say to me if I was really Kim?" She asked him, again advancing towards him. "Would you deny the woman you so desperately and passionately love?" She leaned in close to him, grabbing unto the waistband of his jeans.

"I…" His brain was instantly fogging again as his body tried to take over. A deep insatiable need was rapidly rising inside him. He struggled to maintain control, to will his body into submission. "I would." He tried to say as her fingers pressed against the top of his pelvis. "Oh god." He moaned as she touched him, sinking to her knees in front of him. He brought his fist into his mouth and bit down. His body was vying for her touch but at the last moment he moved away. He turned away from her, pressing his palms flat against the wall. He gasped for a few moments and then quickly zipped his jeans. Taking a final breath, he turned back to her. "I would tell you that we have a world to save, and nothing, not even us, is more important right now."

She snickered, shaking her head as she got to her feet. Her form dissolved in pink lights and was replaced with a black cloaked figure. "Many men have passed into this chamber." Her voice was a cackle, it startled Jason and he found himself sane, his mind no longer cloudy. "Hardened men who would not hesitate in the face of any adversary." She continued on. "But never have they been able to resist me. Even those who were suspicious, intelligent, and cunning eventually fell under my hand. But you…you did not bend to my will."

"What…what does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means you've passed the test." She waved her hand and the bed disappeared, replaced with an altar where a golden box resided. "The saber is yours, but for one final challenge."

"Which is?"

The dark clothed figure disappeared and red flame leap from the torches. Jason put his hand across his face to shield his eyes as the flames took shape. When he moved his arm away his eyes widened in shock.

…

Kim sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath as she felt wildly around the bed. It took her a moment before the reason for Jason's absence could register clearly in her mind. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her breathing when she heard a noise from across the hall. Moving out from under Jason's blanket she grabbed a hoodie from the nearby chair and walked out into the dimly lit hallway. She knew immediately where the noise had come from, and hurried into her old chamber. "Reby?" She asked quietly, opening the door to the pink ranger's room. She watched her friend toss and turn almost violently in bed, clearly battling some unseen foe. "Reby." She said again, moving into the room. She flicked on the light as she reached the girl and shook her shoulders hoping to wake her. "Reby wake up." The girl awoke with a shriek but her leader remained calm, rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

"Kim?" Reby questioned, staring into the red ranger's face. Her eyes began to water even as realization crossed her face. "Oh it was terrible. Rita killed everyone."

Kim pressed the girl to her chest, holding her tightly. "Shh. It was a dream."

"It felt so real. Jason didn't make it, and you died and the rest of us were captured. Rita was going to have us executed one by one in front of each other. I could feel Goldar's sword at my throat." She grabbed her neck as she spoke, needing confirmation that no blade had touched her skin.

"Reby, look at me." Kim pulled back and looked into the brown eyes of her pink ranger. "I promise you it was only a dream and nothing more. We're going to win this war and we're going to do it together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. How's your shoulder?" She moved her hand over Reby's injured shoulder feeling along the wound for any sign of further injury.

"Actually, it feels a lot better. Like almost normal." She answered, moving out from Kim's grip as she sat up. She made a fist and then rolled her shoulder.

Kim gripped her arm and moved it around. "How's that feel?"

"It doesn't. It doesn't hurt."

"Your range of motion is back. The power is healing you."

"The power…it's incredible. I've never felt anything like this." Reby's face lit up. Kim moved her hair away from her face as she shifted her position beside the new pink ranger.

"You know, I know Lin pretty well for obvious reasons, and I've met Matt and Jimmy a few times in the past, they were friends with the guys, but…"

"But I'm the new kid on the block."

"Yeah if you want to put it that way." Reby laughed at this and shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing. I really am the new kid, I just moved to Angel Grove a couple weeks ago. I had known Lin, Jimmy, and Matt for all of 3 minutes before Zordon."

"Really? How'd you meet them?"

"Ballet class, actually." It was Kim's turn to laugh. "Don't laugh, we can't all be master gymnasts."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just I figured you for the type to be wearing a tutu when I first met you. I mean, I knew you were a dancer, especially by the way you fight. You stance especially, and you're very agile."

"You mean I remind you of yourself."

"In a way, I guess, but you're much more grounded then I was when I was a rookie."

"Well that's good to hear."

"So, wait, Lin takes ballet too? I mean, it's just I've seen her train with Trini and she never struck me as the ballet type. I figured her for kick-boxing more than ballet. "

"She has a very commanding presence, especially when she dances. There's a lot of confidence, which is surprising because…"

"Because she's the younger sister?"

"Yeah. But that's why she dances, you know. Because she's good at it and because it's something Trini didn't do. She seems like she came out of her sister's shadow a long time ago."

"I take it you're a younger sister too?"

"Yeah, but my sister is much older, although she's perfect. Beautiful, successful, married. Me, I'm just a power ranger, not that anyone will ever know."

"You know."

"I guess."

"Hmm. So, tell me, Lin and Jimmy are they kind of a thing? Because when it got dicey out there that was the first thing that came to mind."

"It's sorta the situation where everyone knows they're together, except them." Both girls laughed and Kim shook her head.

"Alright. Go back to sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." She got up from the bed and crossed the floor to the door.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You're a good leader, you know. You're stronger and more capable then you think you are. Jason would be proud. And win or lose, I'm proud to be a part of your team."


	10. Days gone by

Early the following morning Kim walked out into the hallway, barefoot and dressed in Jason's favorite black wife-beater, and a pair of baggy red shorts, holding a cup of tea that Alpha had brewed for her. She walked past the training room and stopped, leaning against the doorframe. Lin, dressed in black gi pants and a yellow tank top, hair pulled back, and Jimmy, her opponent in blue sweats and a t-shirt, half his arm still tightly bandaged, were on the mat, kendo sticks in hand. Kim watched as they attacked each other, sticks colliding with a deafening thwack. Lin moved with cat-like precision, each step pre-determined, each attack calculating, perfect. Jimmy was much more crude, he knew how to throw his weight around, and his best offensive was to charge in brutally and unyielding. Her eyes fell to Lin's left leg, where she had been injured, but her ankle appeared strong enough to carry her weight and she made no move to protect it. Likewise Jimmy was not cradling his arm in any way, despite the wrapping, and he struck out with it as though no injury had ever occurred. His movements were all fluid, without sign of tightness, assuring Kim that his back was not going to give out.

She silently moved out of the doorway, taking a sip of her tea as she walked past the chambers. She peaked in briefly to Reby's room, and noticed that she was seated on the bed with Matt, their backs turned away from her, although she could just make out a notebook between them. They were discussing something in hushed voices, a pen moving back and forth. Kim took another sip of her tea and moved on; walking out unto the main floor where Alpha was busy at the controls and Zordon looked on in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Zordon?" She asked, setting the mug aside as she looked up at their leader.

"Hello Kimberly. I have been trying to keep a close watch on both Jason and Rita. I fear an attack will come at any moment. Rita has been strangely inactive since you've returned. I worry for the safety of the Earth." His voice was grave, and Kim frowned.

"Well, whenever she attacks we'll be ready. Jimmy was the one injured the worst, and he and Lin are trading blows as we speak. Matt and Reby are also geared up; they're talking strategy right now. I have no doubt we're back to full power and ready for whatever Rita cooks up."

"That is good to hear, Kimberly. You sound as though you have also regained your confidence in yourself."

"I have Zordon. I'm ready to lead the Power Rangers again."

"Very good." Kim nodded, picking up her mug again and drinking some more tea. "Unfortunately I have no news of Jason, but my sensors tell me he has grown considerably stronger, he will soon be ready to take up his place at your side."

"I feel it as well. Something has changed in him."

…

Jason took a step backwards. The flames had taken his own form, as though a mirror had been placed in front of him. He closed his eyes for all of a brief second, converting his shock into anger and weakness into determination, stoning away his emotions. When his eyes opened his confidence had returned as quickly as it had left. He showed no fear in confronting his greatest enemy, for Jason Lee Scott was more dangerous to him then Goldar and Rita. Here was his fear and anger, his blind passion for his lover, his grief for his mother, his despair for his friends, and his lust for revenge personified. Of all the challenges he had conquered, to face himself would be his true test.

"Worthy is the one who can face himself and win." As his clone spoke he stepped back into fighting stance. Jason whipped his leg around and struck the clone with a strong roundhouse to the head. At the instance it connected, he found himself on his back, his head painfully throbbing.

"What the hell?" He questioned outloud. The clone laughed. "What did you do to me?"

"I am you, remember? You cannot hurt me without hurting yourself."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

His clone chuckled, shaking his head. "You already have the answer, Jason."

…..

The alarm was going off in the command center. Kim hurried down the hall to collect her rangers. Lin and Jimmy rushed past her unto the main floor, sweaty and breathing heavily from their sparing practice. She threw open the door to the pink chambers. Reby and Matt hurried off the bed, still wearing their pajamas. Reby grabbed her morpher from her bedside table, and they followed their leader to join the rest of their team.

"Zordon what's going on?" Kim demanded when she entered, flanked by her pink and green rangers.

"Rita has sent Goldar with wave two." Jimmy answered, watching the viewing globe.

"James is correct. And I fear this time her army is much stronger than before."

"Did Jason get his powers yet?" Matt asked turning to Zordon.

"No. You five must face Rita on your own."

"Kim?" Lin and Reby looked at the red ranger who nodded, acknowledging Zordon's comments.

"Alright, you heard Zordon." Kim reached behind her back to grab her morpher. "It's Morphin Time!" Kim's morpher emitted red sparks. "Raven!"

Beside her Matt raised his morpher, green sparks flying. "Snake!"

Blue sparks enveloped Jimmy. "Bull!"

Lin pulled out her morpher smiling just slightly as yellow sparks rained down around her. She felt her sister's spirit touch her. "Jaguar!"

Reby held her morpher above her head. A howl came from deep within her chest when she saw pink sparks. "Wolf!"

The five rangers teleported to the park where Rita had sent a group of putties to terrorize the citizens. Kim looked around, seeing the small group and then turned back to her rangers. "Something isn't right. That can't be all Rita has sent down."

"I think you're right, Kim. Look." Reby pointed to the hill where Goldar disappeared with another band of putties.

"Guys, over there." Jimmy nodded to another area of the park, near the highway where Scorpina was leading a third group to terrorize the city.

"Oh no." The ranger turned in Lin's direction, seeing yet another group disappear towards the city, this time lead by Squatt and Baboo.

"We're going to have to split up." Matt looked around at his fellow rangers. They all nodded. "I'll take Scorpina's group."

Reby's bow materialized into her hand. "I'll go with you. Scorpina's pretty dangerous."

Lin moved toward Jimmy's side. "Right. Okay, I'll take Squatt and Baboo's group." She said, looking over her shoulder.

Jimmy drew out his horned ax and then grabbed Lin's shoulder. "I'll finish off the putties here in the park and then meet up with you."

"Alright Rangers, that leaves Goldar for me. Jimmy, Lin, when you get done with Squatt and Baboo go help Reby and Matt. Scorpina is not going to go down as easily as they will."

"What about you?" Matt asks as he pulls out his serpentine staff, already stalking out his opponent.

"I'll hold Goldar off as long as possible. Hopefully Jason will be back soon." Kim looked around at her rangers. "Let's do it, rangers."

….

Back in the cave Jason struggled to keep himself sane. His clone taunted him with memories of his failures, his friends, his mother, and himself. Striking out did no good, he only succeeded in injuring himself.

"Heh, and this is the mighty red ranger. Zordon's chosen champion. The one who is suppose to be pure and noble of heart. You're a fraud, Jason. You've always been a fraud. You weren't strong enough to save your mother. She died protecting you instead of you protecting her." The flashback came on vividly in Jason's mind. He could see the truck that plowed into his mother's car. Hear himself screaming. The wreckage. His mother throwing him out of the car before the engine burst into flames, consuming her before she could make it out. A tear rolled down his cheek. "And your friends, it was your arrogance that cost them their lives. They trusted you and you led them to their deaths."

"Jason, that last hit obliterated our shield." Trini told him.

Zack turned to him. "Goldar just smashed our sword."

"All systems are failing. Jason what do we do?" Billy asked him.

"Tommy! Help us out, we're going in and we need a diversion." It was his worst plan ever. Because Goldar destroyed Tommy's zord, and Tommy along with it. His planned charge failed, and Goldar hit them with a fatal blow. The megazord literally blew up, leaving Billy badly burned, and the force of them blast sent them to the ground, killing Zack almost instantly and fatally wounding Trini.

"How did you and Kim survive, Jason? Huh?" His clone cackled. The scar across his torso began to burn. "Guess it doesn't matter anymore, since poor Kimmy will be dead before you can get to her. Should we see how the battle is going, hmm?"

"Battle?" Jason watched in horror as images of the fighting danced across his eyes. He saw a flashes of pink and green as Reby and Matt were hurled across the ground by Scorpina. The putties were overwhelming Jimmy, who took a painful hit to his already injured back. Lin wasn't doing much better against Baboo and Squatt, though cowards they were the solitary yellow ranger proved to be little more than annoyance between the two of them and their hoard of putties. But it was Kim's fight that struck Jason's heart with fear to it's very core. Kim was taking Goldar on alone, and he was winning. Normally agile and light on her feet, the former red ranger watched as the heir to his color took pained and tense strides in an effort to block the onslaught from Goldar's sword. He cringed when Kim's red winged blade collided with Goldar's, the force striking her down to her knees. "Kimberly! No!"

The glint off the box containing the Phoenix saber caught Jason's angry gaze. The world moved in slow motion as Jason shoved his clone away from his body and dashed for the box. He ripped it from its altar and pulled away the top. Inside, pillowed on gold satin was the saber, black from top to blade and winged with gold its hilt bearing the image of a golden Phoenix rising. Jason's fingers closed around it, and he dropped the box as he raised the weapon into the air. His clone transformed in the hooded figure who got to its feet and watched him with interest. "It's morphin time!" He announced. Gold and black sparks erupted from the blade, covering Jason in a cloud of electricity. "Phoenix!" He yelled, his grip tightening. When the sparks cleared he stood at the mouth of the cave, wearing his black ranger suit. Across his torso was a shield, fringed like wings and wrapped around his chest. He took only a moment to take in this new form and looked down at his arm. "Zordon?" He asked.

"I read you, Jason."

Never had he been so happy to hear his leader's voice, but there was no time to reflect on his journey. His friends needed help. His girlfriend needed him. "Tell Kim I'm on my way." His hands moved down to his belt and a second later he was standing in the midst of the fighting.


	11. Dead and buried

Jason lifted his saber above his head, pulling his arm back and thrusting the blade through the air. It flew like a boomerang, its blade slicing through the horde of putties like paper. Jimmy brought his axe down on the putty assaulting him, and when it fell he glanced up, noticing his opponents lay decimated at his feet. His eyes traveled down the path until they came to rest on the source, the black-clad gold ranger standing in his midst. "Jason?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side as he stared at the ranger. Jason nodded, raising his hand to catch his saber.

"No time to talk Jimmy, we've got to go help Lin." Jason put his hand on the blue ranger's shoulder and then gestured to the hill where the yellow ranger was struggling to fend off Baboo and Squatt.

"Right." Jimmy rushed for the hill with Jason on his heels. Axe and Saber drawn they made quick work of the putties who tried to oppose them. The blue ranger reached Lin in time to catch her as one of Baboo's attacks fell her to her knees. 'Lin? You okay?"

"Jimmy?" She looked up at him and then glanced across from him, where Jason stood, fists clenched and blade ready. "Jason?"

"I'm here now, Lin. Can you still fight?" When his yellow ranger nodded in confirmation Jason slid into his stance. "Then let's finish this." Jimmy helped Lin to her feet and they moved in position just behind the gold ranger. Squatt and Baboo soon discovered they were no match for the returning Jason, especially with help from the yellow and blue rangers. They tried to retreat down the hill but were stopped by the blades of Lin's daggers and Jimmy's axe.

"Oh please." Baboo began as he and Squatt sank to their knees. "Please, we promise not to hurt you."

"Yeah. We're cowards, not warriors." Squatt put in, hoping it would sway the rangers minds.

"Jason?" Jimmy asked, glancing over to the veteran ranger. If he commanded him to kill, he would. His arm was steady. He had no pity, no remorse for the being whose neck was prone to his axe. Jason took off his helmet and strolled over to the two monsters. He stood in front of them, bending down so that he was eye level with them. He looked them both in the eyes and then he nodded to Jimmy. With a stroke of his axe and the power of the bull's spirit, the blue ranger decapitated Baboo. The blue spider's body fell to the ground and instantly decayed. Squatt let out a shriek of terror as Jason then signaled to Lin. She hesitated a moment, wrapping her fingers around the hilts of her gnawed daggers tightly. Whispering a prayer for strength to the spirit of both her sister and the jaguar within her the yellow ranger sliced her daggers across the monster's throat. His screams were cut off and he too disintegrated.

Jimmy and Lin looked down at the ground and then up at each other. They were breathing heavily, perhaps not fully aware at what they had done. Or perhaps they were. "Jason?" Lin asked softly.

"Go help Reby and Matt fend off Scorpina." He ordered, pointing across the park where the pink and green rangers were battling. He could not have them lingering on what he had just ordered them to do, there would be time for that later. Jason himself turned in the opposite direction, to where Kimberly, weakened and vulnerable, was taking on Goldar.

"It's good to have you back." Jimmy remarked before going to help his friends.

"Give it up, girl. You're no match for me." Goldar sneered. His blade racked along Kim's sword, the force of contact knocking the red ranger off balance. "Truth is, I find it hard to believe Zordon would send a girl to do a man's job." He shoved Kim roughly, laughing bitterly when she fell to the ground. "You're pathetic." She got to her feet, raising her sword and swinging it towards him. His sword make contact with Kim's winged blade again, this time he struck in such a way that it knocked the weapon from her hands. She clamored towards it, but the sharp slice of Goldar's sword stopped her. "I'm bored, Red Ranger." Goldar whispered seductively into her ear. He shoved his boot into the crease behind her knee. She let out a short scream as she was forced down to the ground.

Silently Jason crept towards the pair. Goldar was preoccupied with his red ranger, he failed to notice the newcomer drawing ever closer. Kim's sword on was lying on the ground and he silently picked it up. Armed with both her sword and his saber he rushed in, catching the blade of Goldar's sword between the two weapons before it could harm his girlfriend. Goldar bared his teeth and growled, trying to wretch his sword free, but Jason was stronger. With a grunt he ripped the sword of Goldar's hands and sent it flying through the air. "Don't move." He commanded, his saber and Kim's sword now both pointed toward the monster's neck. "You alright, Kim?" Jason asked softly, not taking his eyes off their enemy as he dropped his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her.

"Never better." She grabbed unto his arm and pulled herself up, taking back her sword as she stood at his side. Goldar put his hands up as if surrendering, but he made a side glance for his sword. "Don't, even think about it." Kim jammed the tip of her sword against the monster's golden chest plate, hard enough that it cracked around the blade.

"On your knees." Jason sneered, stepping away from Kim. He moved around Goldar who followed him with his eyes. The monster's hands trembled. "I said on your knees!" Jason stomped on the back of his knees, as he had done to the red ranger. He jammed the saber roughly against the monster's back.

"Go on. I dare you, Jason. Take your revenge." He used the gold ranger's given name in hopes it would give him pause for the act he was about to commit. But Jason would have none of it. He had not braved fear and weakness to be brought down now. But he would not allow his Saber to be for Goldar. "What are you waiting for?" He sneered.

Kim's sword still roughly positioned, Jason took off his helmet and grabbed Goldar by the hair, forcing the monster's head back. "You will look at me." He commanded. "I want to see your face when you die. Coward, you fled when our friends died, but I will watch the light go out of your eyes." Kim looked up at her lover and then she also removed her helmet. Her dark hair spilled out around her shoulders and she moved it back with an impatient hand. Jason glanced at her and then down at Goldar. Kim drew her sword forth.

She thought she'd have words for this moment. That she'd say something clever and epic, or at least smug or crass. It would be something that would declare that this was for her friends, for Zordon, for Earth, and for Jason and herself. But the red ranger found that silence spoke for her. Her lips curled back in a sneer as she drew her sword back and then plunged it hard and deep into Goldar's chest. The monster gasped, and Kim wretched her sword free, blood pouring forth from the wound. She swung the blade around and decapitated the monster with a clean blow. She then stared down at the corpse, breathing heavily, a look of disgust on her face. He looked down emotionlessly, so many thoughts going through his mind, but in the end he felt nothing, not even empty, just nothing. Kim took a few steps back and then picked up the black helmet from the ground. Jason stepped forward to take it and she looked up at him. He nodded, a slight smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. They stared into each other's eyes, both desperately wanting to hold the other. But the battle was far from other. She nodded back to him, handing over his helmet and then picking up her own. "Back to action." She muttered, putting the helmet back on her head.

"Back to action." He muttered back, doing the same.

Across the way the four other rangers had Scorpina trapped. Her putties were dead and now she was alone against the four teenagers who had blocked her escape. "Mistress!" She begged, looking up towards the sky for any sign of Rita. If Rita heard her, the witch was too shocked by what had transpired following the gold ranger's arrival to do anything. She had retreated back to her moonbase to observe the battle in what she perceived as safety. One of the arrows from Reby's howling bow pierced Scorpina through her shoulder. She cried out in pain, grabbing the wound with her other hand. Matt's staff struck her between the shoulders and she crumbled to the ground. "No, please. I surrender. I surrender. Please!"

The cry fell on deaf ears and the four rangers began to close in, but a voice stopped them. "Wait." They all pulled back and turned to see the red and gold rangers approaching them. "Wait." Jason said again.

"Jason, Kim." Reby grinned behind her helmet, happy to see both her leaders were safe. The pink and green rangers stepped aside, with the blue and yellow rangers following suit. Kim and Jason walked up to Scorpina and stopped in front of her. "Now what?" The pink ranger questioned softly. Kim held up her hand, gesturing for silence.

"Do you really surrender?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Scorpina glanced up at the red ranger, looking pitiful and pained. "Answer me."

"Yes." The female monster announced. "I truly surrender."

Jason and Kim looked at each other and then turned back to her. "We'll let you live, if you agree to help us destroy Rita." Kim told her.

Scorpina's face fell into a scowl. She gasped in pain, but her eyes narrowed. "Never." She sneered, a final gesture of loyalty towards her mistress.

"Reby." Jason motioned to his pink ranger. Reby nodded, standing behind her leaders and drawing the string of her bow back. Jason and Kim side stepped to give her a clear shot.

"Wait! Wait." Scorpina begged, staring at the pink ranger's bow. "I'll help you." She said quietly.

"So we can hear you." Jason commanded, his voice hard.

"I'll help you! Just don't kill me, please." Tears actually spilled forth from the she-monster eyes. Reby, Matt, Jimmy, and Lin stepped back in surprise. They were rookies, yes, but it never crossed their minds that the monsters they were fighting could cry. They looked toward the red and gold rangers, all wondering what the couple would do.

"Matt." Kim signaled for her green ranger. He obediently walked over to her, still clutching his serpent staff. The red ranger gestured to his staff and swiped her fingers across her chest. Matt nodded, understanding what she wanted him to do. He crossed over behind Scorpina and shoved his staff against her throat. Scorpina coughed, her hands flying to the staff to keep it from choking her.

Jason's communicator beeped from underneath his black gloves. A second later so did Kim's. "Rangers." Came the sound of Zordon's voice. "You have done enough for today. Rita knows she has been beaten. Teleport back to the command center."

"Zordon with all due respect, shouldn't we go after Rita now?" Kim asked.

"No Kimberly. Rita has been beaten, but she is not defeated. Do not underestimate the power she still possesses. You and your rangers need to rest and recover your strength before the final strike."

Jason put his hand on Kim's shoulders. "We understand, Zordon. What about Scorpina?"

"Bring her here to command center."

A second later the teenagers and Scorpina appeared before Zordon. All but Matt unmorphed from their ranger forms. Matt remained in his ranger state, his staff still clutched heavily against the monster's throat. Alpha had brought a large cage into the main control room, and Jason and Matt immediately escorted their prisoner inside it. Matt moved his staff away from her neck, shoving her roughly into the bars. Jason grabbed the green rangers arm and gave a hard look, shoving him back as he closed the cage door and locked the padlock in place. Matt unmorphed and looked away. When Jason turned he bolted down the hall toward his chamber.

"Matt!" Reby called. "Matt." She followed him down the hall. Jimmy and Lin were staring at the floor when Jason approached. He was fiddling to get the key onto the chain around his neck. Kim looked over at the blue and yellow rangers and then to her boyfriend.

"What?" Jason asked, his voice harder then he intended. Jimmy and Lin were visibly shaking. Kim took a step towards them, and both backed away. "Jimmy. Lin." Jason held his arms out, his brow wrinkling in confusion. Both rangers ran past him, hurrying down the hall to their chambers. The gold ranger turned to Kim, his eyes wide.

"Do not be too distressed, Jason. Your friends have had a long and difficult day."

"They're afraid of me." He glanced up at his leader with skeptical eyes.

"You ordered them to kill Squatt and Baboo." Kim told him quietly. "They're young. They're new. It isn't like our first kills, we did it as a team." She put a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder. He sighed and then turned around and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, pulling away and kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." He picked her up, holding her thighs on his hips. They kissed again and he carried her down the hall to their room.


	12. Dawning

"Do you remember the first time we killed?" It was late, the command center was dark. From their chamber the leaders could only hear the faint whirling of Alpha settling down for the night. Everything else was quiet and still. It was a nice change, considering the two of them had been awake for hours listening to the sound of someone screaming, their fists repeatedly banging into the steel wall in the far corner of their room. One of the others had sobbed late into night, failed to be comforted by hushed words and empty promises. The fourth had just confined themselves to solitude, making no sound, barred up from all else that moved. Now all had fallen silent, Kim's question hanging in the air. She rolled unto her side, snuggling closer to him, her head propped up on his bare chest. He slipped one arm around her shoulders, and the other he placed behind his head.

"Putties or our first monster?" He finally asked, his dark eyes dropping down to look at her face, but she wasn't looking at him. The temperature in the room had decreased significantly in the last hours, and she was pulling the red sheet up over their torsos, and when that wasn't enough she moved out of his grip to grab the black comforter at the end of the bed. Settling back down with the blanket, he took her in his arms again, waiting for her to get comfortable so she could answer his question.

"Putties don't count." She finally said.

"Why not?"

"They're just clay heads that move."

He scoffed lightly. "Yeah I guess."

"Wait. Did it bother you when we killed them?" She moved out of his arms and stared up at him. "It did, didn't it."

He looked at her and then looked away and sighed. "I had always been taught that martial arts was not developed to hurt others. I lived by that saying, Kim."

"It took something from you, didn't it?" Jason sighed again. "Jason…you were the one who wanted to do this. You were mister gung-ho, no holding back, we're gonna save the world. Out of all of us you were always unwavering. And you were the first to kill a monster."

"Bones." He muttered. "But it was the minotaur that shook everyone up."

"I remember. That was the night we all moved into the command center." She laid her head against his chest again. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I thought I'd never sleep again."

"So did I. I laid awake for hours. Until Alpha teleported us all out of bed." A smile spread across his face. "Remember Zack asked if Rita had insomnia too?"

Kim chuckled. "Yeah. We all thought we were going to have to fight her in the dark. And Billy was afraid of the dark."

"But Zordon told us it wasn't Rita. He knew we couldn't sleep, that the fight had been weighing on our minds, so he had Alpha set up the chambers for us."

"He told us they were ours to use whenever we needed them. Our room was our own special place to go when we needed to be alone, or be with each other." Kim sighed, nuzzling her face against Jason's chest. "I think I've literally slept in my mom's house about 5 times since then."

"Yeah, me too."

"Our parents must be worried sick about us. We've been gone for two weeks now."

"Yeah, I know. But we can't do anything about it. I mean, the planet is in danger. People are getting hurt. It's not worth it to put them in danger…again." He sighed. "Remember King Sphinx."

"I remember being worried you'd never be alright after that. You had fight him and Goldar by yourself until we could get the crystals to you. But you seemed to be okay. You always seemed to be okay, even when you weren't. That first night here you ran down the hall checking on each one of us before you even thought of stepping foot in your own room." She looks up and kisses him. "That was the moment when we all saw you as our leader, you know." Jason looks at her and then moves her off him, sitting up. "What is it?"

"When I was in the caves, I saw that last battle. I think I know what went wrong." He pulled the blankets off and got out of the bed, crossing the room over to the window. "You remember rule number two? Never escalate a battle unless forced? I escalated it when I had us charge. I should have pulled back."

"You didn't have a choice."

"I did have a choice, Kim. If I would have had us retreat, everyone would still be alive."

"Rita would have invaded."

"And our friends would be alive to fight another day." Kim shook her head and sighed, getting out of bed and going over to him. "I did it, Kim. I'm the reason they're dead. The reason the power failed us. And I think I did it against yesterday."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You cannot think like this. If you do this to yourself, you'll never be able to defeat Rita."

"You want the Jason you saw yesterday back? The one who ordered his rangers to murder?" He sighed deeply running his hands over his face. "I ordered Jimmy and Lin to slit their throats. And I watched them do it. I watched their eyes as they died. I didn't hesitate, I didn't look back. And when you killed Goldar, I didn't feel a damn thing."

"Neither did I. Not a damn thing. And I would have ordered Reby to shoot Scorpina. I may order it yet." Kim takes his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You're not the only one feels this way, Jase. But we cannot do this. Not yet. Not until Rita is dead."

Jason raised his hands to his face, placing them over hers. "This could destroy us. Destroy who we are. We're not murderers, Kim."

"No, but we aren't innocent either. We're Power Rangers. We're gonna do what we have to, to save the world." She pulled him in for a kiss. "You're the only one who can defeat Rita."

"You're right. No more self doubt. No more emotions. Tomorrow Rita dies at my hands."

They were up early the next morning, sparing together on the mat. She was quick and agile, moreso then he remembered. He was stronger then she thought he'd be, precise and perfect. By the time the sun shown over the horizon they knew they were ready. Scorpina moved quickly to the other side of the cage when they entered the main control room. She huddled up into a ball, only stealing quick glances at the red and gold rangers.

"If you're not going to betray us, you don't have anything to be afraid of." Jason told her, walking up to the cage.

"You killed Goldar." She spat at Kim. "You made them kill Squatt and Baboo even as they begged for mercy." A tear ran down her cheek. "And now you cage me like an animal."

"We don't trust you." Kim said as she crossed her arms. "But that doesn't mean we're going to hurt you." She added softly. "We have a plan, and we need your help. If you help us, we'll let you go." She reached her hand out to Jason, gesturing for the key.

"You have to promise to leave Earth though." Jason pulled the key off his necklace and dropped it into Kim's hand.

"I promise." Scorpina said after a minute. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get us into Rita's moonbase." The gold ranger answered.

"Undetected? Rita will have put on countless protection spells! I couldn't sneak in myself, let alone six humans."

"It won't be six, just Kim and I. The others will stay on Earth, to distract Rita."

"And you won't be sneaking us in. You're going to capture us and bring us to Rita as tribute."

"What?" The monster looked between the two of them. "But she'll suspect! She knows you two are the strongest; she'll never believe I captured the two of you by myself."

"Which is why you're going to go to Rita and convince her to make a monster."

"A..a diversion?" Jason and Kim nodded. Scorpina's voice was shaky. "Okay." Kim pulled open the door and moved out of the way. Scorpina walked out reluctantly. She eyed Jason, moving quickly away from him.

"If you betray us, I will kill you." Jason sneered in warning. Scorpina nodded. A moment later she disappeared. "I don't trust her."

"Neither do I." Kim agreed, crossing her arms and leaning against the cage. "But we don't have a choice." The red ranger turned her head and glanced at Jason. The gold ranger nodded his head, eyes void of emotion.


	13. Death dealers

The others were awakened by the sound of the alarm going off on the main floor. Matt was the first to appear, his long sleeve green t-shirt rumbled and baring faint blood stains that Kim eyed warily but said nothing about. Jimmy would follow a few seconds later, eyes downcast, holding tightly to Lin who was pale, and her eyes red and puffy. Reby was last, she slipped in quietly and stood nearest to Kim. After a moment Jason spoke. "This monster is Rita's final effort to destroy us and gain control of Earth. You four must defeat it. This is the final battle. After this it's over."

"What about the two of you?" Reby asked quietly.

Kim turned to her pink ranger and put her hand on her shoulder. "We let Scorpina go. She is going to take Jason and I to Rita."

"I am going to end this once and for all." Jason looked around at his damaged and scarred rangers. "I know you hurt, I know what you feel inside, but you must be Power Rangers now. Earth needs her champions. You are those champions."

Jimmy finally looked up from the ground. He glanced at Matt, Lin, and Reby, but did not look at Kim and Jason. "Let's do it, guys." He said softly. One by one they all nodded their heads in agreement, taking out their morphers and holding them aloft.

Jason and Kim stepped back at they watched them morph one by one and then disappear. Kim closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to her lover who squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them to reveal empty darkness. "Jason, bold and powerful…" Came Zordon's booming voice. "Look at me." The gold ranger raised his eyes to his leader. "The darkness within you will only endure if you allow it to fester and infect your heart. You are a good man, and a good man will know what is right even if it is not easy. We will discuss this further when you return. To reflect on it now will only trouble your mind and cloud your judgment." Jason nodded in response, stepping back. Kim stepped forward, squeezing Jason's hand tightly. "Kimberly, graceful and smart, you have grown into the leader I always knew you would be. Do not let your actions tempt you into believing you are any less then who you are. You must go forth now, both of you." He looked between the two of them. "You must do what needs to be done." They nodded, stepping back and holding up their morphers.

No sooner had they morphed and teleported to the battle did putties surround them. Scorpina was among them, and though she tried to appear strong and unyielding, the red and gold rangers could see that she was frightened. Kim turned to Jason, whispering a final "I love you" as they put up a half hearted fight for appearance sake, before letting the putties capture them.

Forced to their knees Scorpina walked over to them, her sword drawn. "I should kill you now for what you've done!" She said boldly. "I should avenge Goldar right now." She thrusted her sword forward, into Jason's line of sight. "Especially you, gold ranger. Without you, the Power Rangers are nothing." Jason didn't blink. He remained stoic.

"Scorpina!" Came the command from on high. "Do not harm them. Bring them back here to me. I will deal with them myself." Rita's voice split the air with an evil laughter that made Kim's stomach turn.

A second later the red and gold rangers appeared in Rita's throne room, unmorphed, their hands bound by a bright cord that glowed black, purple electricity surging forth from it. "How do you like my power stripping bonds, rangers?" Rita cackled as she appeared into view. "You won't escape this time."

"You won't win, Rita. Our friends will come for us." Kim said defiantly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Rita waved her hand and a screen appeared before Kim and Jason. As image appeared of their rangers fighting Rita's mega-sized monster. It was a cruel looking being, with fangs and claws, and a skeleton-like body that could have only manifested in a nightmare. "My Rugaru, my best creation yet." The witch told them, not bothering to hide a hint of pride. "It's bite is poisonous, and it's claws cut so deeply it tears flesh from bone."

Jason tensed ever so slightly beside Kim, whose eyes could barely hide her horror. Dread welled up in her stomach, and she felt a ping of guilt. She and Jason had put their rangers, their friends, in a deadly bind. If their plan strayed but a little they could lose them, and Kim knew she couldn't take that kind of pain and guilt a second time.

"You will not win, Rita. You are already defeated." Jason said bravely. He struggled against the bonds that held his hands.

"Silence, gold ranger. Defiant until death, but still as pathetic as the day I saw you. Zordon made you leader, and what have you become? You are nothing but an empty shell of a defeated man who has nothing to live for. You are a dog, and you will die like one." Rita's shoved her staff in Jason's face, its blade slipping under his chin. "Daddy isn't here to save you this time."

"Do it." Jason hissed, his brown eyes locked on Rita's face. "Do it, bitch. You don't have the balls to kill me, you never have. You have tried time and time again to kill me, and time and time again you've failed."

Rita hissed, the blade drawing ever closer to the tender flesh at the gold's ranger's neck. "No!" Kim shouted. "No, Rita please. Don't. Please." A single tear slipped down her face as the red ranger came undone. "Please."

Rita cackled, moving away from Jason and staring straight at Kim. "You love him, don't you? You're more pathetic then he is. You have always been the weakest link, the damsel in distress. The only reason you've survived is because you'll fall into bed with any boy who will give you a second look. First the green ranger, and now the gold ranger. You're just a simple minded whore."

"How dare you!" Jason roared, fire in his eyes. Rita cackled again, longer this time.

"Oh my. This is my lucky day. I almost feel bad killing the two of you, you've put on such a great show."

"Mistress?" Scorpina appeared out of the shadows. She stepped forward, her head cast down.

"Oh Scorpina, I almost forgot about you. Excellent work, my dear. Now, go back down to Earth and finish off the rest of those power brats." Scorpina sent a quick sideways glance towards Jason and Kim, before nodding to Rita.

"Mistress, I apologize."

Rita turned back to look at Scorpina. "For what, my pet?"

"For this." She took a step backward, and in one swift motion she drew her sword and sliced the bonds that held Jason helpless.

"You have betrayed me!" Rita gasped out in horror as Jason rose to his feet. Scorpina was untying Kim's hands. "You miserable wretch!" Rita grabbed her wand and pointed it at Scorpina. Red bolts shot out, hitting her in the heart. She dropped to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth.

"No!" Kim yelled, moving over to the monster. "No." She cradled the monster in her arms, who gasped for breath. The red ranger looked over at Jason. Rita raised her wand again, but Jason grabbed Scorpina's neglected sword, and the red bolts bounced off the blade back to the wand that exploded in the witch's hand.

Rita let a cry of distress, staring down at the broken pieces of her wand. Jason leapt forward, wielding the blade expertly. Rita shrunk down to the floor, staring up at him in horror. "It's over, Rita." He said, his eyes glaring icily at her. He raised the sword above his head, ready to make the kill.

"No!" Scorpina gasped out. Jason hesitated before glancing over his shoulder at her and Kim. "Please, Jason." Her breathing was getting more rapid as she drew her final breaths.

Jason took a breath, pressing his lips in a straight line before lowering the sword. "Fine. Rita Repulsa, you will taken before Zordon who will convene the intergalactic court, and you will tried for your crimes there." Jason turned away, walking over and kneeling down beside Kim and Scorpina.

Scorpina tried to smile up at Jason, thankful for his act of mercy. Rita, however, would have none of it. Her eyes fell on the blade of her wand, and she gripped it tightly in one hand. As soon as Jason's back was turned she moved to her feet, rushing at him with the blade. "Jason!" Scorpina gasped.

The gold ranger turned around and plunged Scorpina's sword into Rita's heart. The old witch gasped for a final time before falling to the ground. Her body turned to dust, leaving only her empty robes on the ground. Jason stared down at them and then threw the sword away. He kneeled down once more, taking Scorpina's hand.

The monster smiled and then her eyes drifted out of focus and she went still. A bright light erupted from her body. When it cleared she appeared as a young asian woman, clothed in a black dress, pale, her dark eyes still staring. Jason brushed her eyelids down and Kim let out a sob. Jason put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, blinking back tears.

The two of them teleported back to the command center. Jason carried the body over to one of the stretchers and laid it down. Kim wiped back tears before turning and looking up at Zordon. "Is the Rugaru destroyed?" She finally asked.

"Yes Kimberly." Zordon replied. "When Jason killed Rita, all of her magic was undone, including her monster."

"Where are the others, then?" Jason asked, turning around.

"They are resting." Their leader replied. "As you two should."

Jason nodded, holding his arm out for Kim. She walked over to him and looped his arm around her shoulders. "Was her name always Scorpina?" She asked quietly, casting one last look at their leader.

"No. It was once Aika."


	14. Drown it out

Kim awoke to an empty bed. She stared at the space for a long moment before getting up and padding towards the main room. Jason was leaning against one of the control panels, his eyes hollow, staring at Scorpina's dead body. The red ranger leaned against the wall, quietly watching her lover grieve. She had to remind herself that it was all over. Rita was dead, ashes and dust, and would not be coming back. Earth was safe for another generation, though the cost was great.

She turned her back to her gold ranger and walked back down the hall. It was eerily silent in the walkway to their chambers, as it had been in those few horrible days after the first attack. She knew her rangers were damaged, but she dared to hope they were not beyond repair. She knew Matt would be the hardest, because he had a history. It would take a long time for Jimmy to be able to forgive himself. Lin would carry her sorrow for the rest of her life. And Reby, she hoped Reby might be the first to pull through; she saw a light in her that had not yet gone out.

"Kim?" She turned to see her pink ranger standing at her door. "It's over, right? Rita's gone?" Her voice was a whisper, her dark doe eyes focused on her leader. "Right?"

She nodded slowly, taking a step towards the girl. "Yes, it's over." Reby stepped forward and threw her arms around Kim. She returned the hug for a few moments before stepping away.

"Now what happens?"

"You rest." She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a small smile. Reby returned the smile and stepped back into her chamber. Kim watched her go with a heavy heart. She crossed the hall and knocked on Lin's door, hoping the yellow ranger would answer. "Lin?"

"Come in." Lin said from within. The red ranger slipped through the door and went inside. Her yellow ranger was sitting on her bed, a picture of her older sister in her hands. Lin glanced down at it and then up at her leader. "I was just…I was telling her how we won." She smiled even as she wiped tears away from her cheeks.

"She's so proud of you." Kim told her, leaning against the wall.

The asian girl nodded. "I think so. I still feel her. I feel her spirit inside me. Guiding me. Do you think it will always be like that, even when I don't my powers?"

"I think your sister will always be with you. Trini was strong and wise in life; she left that strength and wisdom to you."

Lin nodded again. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Kim slipped back out the door and walked down the hall. "Jimmy?" she called, seeing the blue ranger's chambers were empty. "Jimmy where are you?" She walked just a little faster until she caught sight of her blue ranger in the training room, practicing on the bag that swung from the ceiling. "What are you doing in here?"

He caught the bag and turned to her, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Uh…practicing." He shrugged, loosening his gloves. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…you should be resting is all."

He laughed at her concern and shook his head. "I'm fine, Kim. Really." He said looking at her. "I'm alright. Now are you going to stand there, or join me?" She laughed as she stepped into the room, tieing her hair back as Jimmy tossed her a pair of sparing gloves. "Don't hold back." He teased.

"Never." She told him with a smirk.

She had purposely put off looking in on Matt for last. Part of her was worried about what she'd find when she stepped into his quarters. Part of her was afraid he'd push her away. She was almost relieved when she stepped in the green ranger's room to find him laying in bed with a book. Various tools and weapons were scattered on the floor and she almost did a doubletake. If the carpet wasn't green she'd swear it was Billy's room. "Hey." He said, looking up from his book.

"Hey." She said walking carefully into the room. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and tossed his book unto the cluttered table beside his bed. "What's up" he asked, as she sat down in his desk chair.

She shrugged. "I was just wondering how you're holding up." She tried to glance casually at his arms, but like usual he was wearing a green long sleeve t-shirt. He caught her gaze and smirked.

"You mean you wanna know about this." He rolled his sleeves up to the elbows and showed her his bare arms. She scanned his scars quickly, none of them appeared fresh. "Satisfied?"

"Maybe. But you're pretty smart. I bet if you were cutting again it wouldn't be your arms."

He laughed outloud, getting up and undoing his jeans. "You want a show? I'll give you a show. He dropped his pants and pulled up the hem of his boxers. "Thighs are clean too." He put his jeans back on and sat down, staring at her with a cocky smirk.

She smirked and nodded. "We'll I'm glad I don't have to kick your ass." She said as she got up.

"Like you could."

"You're right, I'd send Jason to do it." She nearly tripped over one weapon and glared at him when he threw back his head and laughed. "If these are our weapons don't you think you outta fix them. Now. Just in case?"

"Pfft. Easy. Give me an hour and I'll have your sword fixed, polished, and delivered on a golden pillow."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Are they okay?" Jason asked when she reappeared on the main floor. He looked over his shoulder at her and she nodded. He sighed heavily and nodded back. "Good."

"They're actually all doing pretty well, considering they didn't ask for this, they were thrust into it." She said softly as she walked over to join him.

"I know. It's going to be harder for us I think. For me. I have to answer for my sins." He raised his chin, staring into Zordon's time warp.

She was quiet for a moment and then reached out and took her lover into her arms. "I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that." He looked away. "Jason." She pulled his chin back towards her and leaned forward, kissing him. "I love you."

He kissed her back and then pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will. Forever."


End file.
